Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente
by BelenBells
Summary: Ginny viaja al pasado pero al igual que ella Lily Potter viaja al futuro, por eso mismo el trio de oro van a la epoca de los merodeadores, pero su estadia ai va a complicar mucho las cosas... HP/GW JP/LE y muchas parejas mas.. lean lean spoilers libro 7
1. Capitulo 1: por un ingrediente

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoi subiendo en ****harrypotter..ar/viaje-pasado-para-recuperar-presente-t44925.html**** donde va por el cap 17 **

**Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 1: Por Un Ingrediente

Después de la batalla contra voldemot todo era paz y tranquilidad, bueno excepto en hogwats en la clase de pociones de los alumnos de 7º año, si, los gryffindor compartían la clase con los slytherin como todos los años, pero en este año se encontraba un pelirroja… si, nada mas ni nada menos que Ginny weasley aunque este año no le gustaba mucho ya que su hermano, su mejor amiga y su novio, (si son los que están pensando su hermano Ron, Hermione su mejor amiga y su novio Harry Potter) no estaban con ella pero a pesar de todo trataba de estudiar lo mas que podía y no veía la hora de que llegase la navidad así podía ver a todos de nuevo; ya le faltaba muy poco, mejor dicho una semana.

Ginny estaba en la clase de pociones hablando con Dean o mejor dicho discutiendo, (quien iba a pensar que Ginny y Dean se estaban peleando por que siempre se llevaron muy bien), pero si se estaban peleando y por una poción.

no, no ves que las sanguijuelas no va ahora, va este – dijo Dean enseñándole el ingrediente.

¿Así? Entonces me pregunto para que me pedís ayuda si sabes que tenes que hacer. Mejor voy a terminar la mía antes de que haga explotar este salón! – dijo Ginny casi gritando que esto no le beneficio tanto.

¿Sucede algo señorita weasley? – pregunto el profesor Slughorn.

No, no nada profesor.

Entonces siga haciendo su poción y trate para la próxima no hablar.

Esta bien – esto seguido a esto se dedico solo a su poción, no quería pelearse con Dean y mucho menos terminar castigada toda la navidad.

Ella seguía pensando por que le había pedido ayuda si sabia hacerlo, eso la hacia enojar mas de lo que estaba, parecía que iba a explotar, pero al pensar tanto en eso no se dio cuenta y en vez de agregar Polvo de cuerno de Unicornio agrego escarabajos machacados, haciendo que su caldero estallara y algo muy extraño paso…


	2. Capitulo 2: un intercambio confuso

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoi subiendo en ****harrypotter..ar/viaje-pasado-para-recuperar-presente-t44925.html**** donde va por el cap 17 **

**Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 2: Un Intercambio Confuso.

En otro lugar o mejor dicho en otra época pero en el mismo lugar sucedía algo parecido, una pelirroja muy bonita de ojos verdes también se encontraba en clase de pociones con su compañero de banco un chico de pelo color azabache, unos ojos color avellana y un cuerpazo de que muchas mueren por el, estaban discutiendo como era costumbre, sus amigos lo miraban resignados y no podían hacer nada.

mira Potter no quiero escucharte más entendiste? Quiero terminar de hacer esta poción para dejar de aguantarte quieras o no!- decía la pelirroja al azabache.

Tranquila Evans yo solo quería pedirte…- pero fue interrumpido por el profesor Slughorn

¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto este

No nada no estamos poniendo de acuerdo para terminar a poción.- dijo Lily, James se extraño mucho por la respuesta de la chica, era muy raro que Lily lo haya ayudado a librarse del profesor sin ser castigado.

Okei pero traten de hacerlo mas bajo molestan a los demás- dicho esto se volvió a sentar en su lugar a esperar a que terminaran de preparar dichas pociones

Gracia – fue lo único que dijo James

Ahora déjame terminar en paz

Ambos siguieron con su trabajo aunque James seguía extrañado por aquella actuación por eso se confundió de ingrediente haciendo que todo explotara, lo ultimo que escucho fue un "que insistes Potter" proveniente de Lily pero no la escucho mas en eso escucho un fuerte grito y volvió a ver la melena colorada de la pelirroja que había desaparecido por un momento.

¿Lily estas bien? Pregunto este preocupado.

E? Dean ¿sos vos? – el humo empezaba a irse y se veía las cosas cada vez mas clara hasta que no hubo mas polvo y se escucharon muchos gritos, algo había pasado, algo muy extraño.


	3. Capitulo 3: Quien Eres Y Que Has Hecho

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**--**

Capitulo 3: Quien Eres Y Que Has Hecho Con…?

El humo empezó a irse y aparecían la melena roja de la chica, Dan se acercó.

Ginny estas bien?- pregunto dan muy preocupado.

Potter que diablos hiciste! Eres un idiota no puedes hacer nada!! – gritaba la chica, Dan no sabia a que se refería cuando decía Potter si Harry no se encontraba allí seguramente estaba delirando (n/a aclaro Lily se estaba levantando porque había caído de boca)

Ginny que dices, harry no esta acá y desde cuando le decís…- pero no termino su pregunta al ver bien a la chica, ella no era ginny – quien eres? – fue lo único que pudo preguntar por el gran asombro que tenia

Harry? Quien es Harry? Yo soy Lilian Evans, Lily y que hago acá? Donde están todos? – Lily no entendía nada miraba a su alrededor y no veía cara conocida a ninguno lo que solo veía conocido eran los uniformes de la casa y al profesor Slughorn - Potter si esta es otra de tus bromas me las vas a pagar! – dijo al aire

Lily? Lilian Evans no imposible, no es posible que estés acá – decía el profesor Slughorn

Profesor como que es imposible? En donde estoy donde esta Potter y sus amiguitos? Donde están las chicas? – preguntaba Lily

Lily eres tú? Segura? – la chica asintió – Lily cuando te referís a Potter es James no?

Si, el único Potter que hay en Hogwarts.

Lily no se como paso pero estas 20 años en el futuro. que paso? como llegaste acá? – preguntaba el profesor razonando todo y recordando que hace 20 años paso la misma explosión

He? No profesor, si te pusiste de acuerdo con Potter para jugarme esta broma la hacen muy bien

Lily esto no es una broma, es verdad. Creo que esto sucedió por la explosión… - nadie entendía nada todos se miraban confundidos hasta que una lechuza entro por la ventana.

Se paro enfrente de Lily, esta saco el pergamino y lo leyó, pidió permiso aun confundida y se dirigió al despacho de la directora Mcgonagal (n/a no me acuerdo como se escribía).

& - 20 años atrás - &

Evan te encuentras bien?

Dan sos vos? – preguntaba Ginny sin poder levantarse, pero al ver a un pelo azabache muy parecido a SU Harry de un salto estaba parada abrazando al azabache pero algo era bastante extraño, no entendía porque Harry no correspondía el abrazo – Harry que haces acá? No estas feliz de verme?

Eu... pelirroja si estoy feliz de verte pero quien es Harry? no me digas que es otro? – era muy extraño que Lily lo abrazara, pero no entendía nada y a la vez estaba muy celoso.

Harry, Harry sos vos tonto. Que te pasa? Estas raro, que haces en Hogwarts?

Eu pelirroja – pero no pudo continuar porque al verle la cara no era Evans – quien sos? Donde esta Evans? – todos estaban petrificado por así decirlo, nadie entendía nada ni siquiera el profesor.

Harry no me digas que me estas engañando con esa tal Evans porque si es así…- pero no pudo terminar, una lechuza se paro frente a ella, saco el pergamino y leyó.

_Señorita extraña, no se quien eres y quiero aclarar unas dudas contigo así que te espero en mi despacho. Atentamente el director._

_PD: grageas de chocolate _

Ginny se quedo muy extrañada con la nota, no entendía.

señorita que hace acá esperando? el director la mando a llamar y no creo que lo quiera hacerlo esperar – dijo el profesor, al parecer había leído la carta también.

Pidió permiso y salio corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.


	4. Capitulo 4: una Charla media rara

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Gracias x los consejos… aunque con la falta… mmm soy un caso perdido :S… **

**Ha este fic lo estoi subiendo en ****harrypotter..ar/viaje-pasado-para-recuperar-presente-t44925.html**** donde va por el cap 17 **

**Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 4: Una Platica Media Rara.

En el despacho de Mcgonagal se encontraba Lily tratando de comprender lo que le decía la directora.

Señorita Evans ¿que fue lo último que sucedió antes de aparecer en el salón del profesor Slughorn? – pregunto la directora

Yo estaba discutiendo con Potter, y no se que hizo que hubo una explosión y aparecí acá. ¿y el profesor dumbledore?

Ah ya veo y eso es lo que la hizo ir al futuro y a la señorita Weasley ir al pasado…- dijo comprendiendo la directora – y Albus, bueno el ha fallecido por culpa de Voldemort pero eso es caso a parte no quiero hablar de el al respecto – dijo con una vos melancólica

Ha ya veo lo lamento mucho pero voldemort ya no esta o si?

No ya no al año pasado fue destruido por…- pero la directora no pudo terminar porque alguien golpeaba la puerta – si pase – fue destruido por el, Harry ¿que haces por acá? – dirigiéndose al pelo azabache que entraba por la puerta

Nada solo venia a buscar a Ginny, necesito hablar con ella y me dijeron que venga que usted sabía donde estaba y…- se callo al ver a una pelirroja pero no era su Ginny sino que era alguien más familiar.

Oh Harry ella no esta acá, esta como decirlo…. bueno si esta acá pero 20 años atrás y ya te habrás dado cuenta de quien es ella.

Potter que haces acá, creía que estabas 20 años en el pasado y quien es Ginny uii y yo que pensaba darte una oportunidad!! – decía con enfado Lily

Minerva que hace ella acá?? ¿Como es posible?- Lily no entendía porque la copia exacta de James Potter preguntaba que hacia ella acá la pregunta era al revés que hacia el acá.

Harry, ella no sabe sobre el futuro así que trata de resistir por unos momentos si? – entendiendo la cara que tenia Harry al ver que su madre estaba parada al lado del el.

Ho si esta bien lo intentare, pero me esta pidiendo algo muy complicado para mi, póngase en mi lugar por favor. se lo vamos a decir o no?

No creo que sea lo adecuado Harry pero…- pero fue interrumpida por Lily que carraspea para llamar la atención

Discúlpenme ambos pero no entiendo nada, Harry, perdona que te diga Harry pero no se tu apellido, aunque creo que lo se. Es Potter no? - Harry asintió - bien eso quiere decir que eres hijo de James no? – nuevamente Harry asintió – entonces donde esta? creo que tengo que hablar con el para que me explique algunas cosas que ustedes mucho no me explican - Harry cuando escucho eso se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero antes de dar una respuesta que no tenia, mcgonagal hablo-

Lo siento señorita Evans pero eso va a hacer imposible, el… bueno falleció hace ya mas de 17 años cuando Harry tenía solo un año- dijo la directora un tanto cortante.

Ho lo siento mucho Harry no fue mi intención de preguntar, pobre James no se merecía eso y tu tampoco Harry – hubo un minuto se silencio y prosiguió – pero tu madre te debe haber cuidado bastante no? Para ser un chico muy fuerte y derrotar a voldemort y ¿quien fue la afortunada en tenerte y casarse con James?

Eeehh gracias por el cumplido pero se podría decir que soy huérfano – decía Harry un tanto triste por no poder decir que ella seria su futura madre

Ho Harry perdón no quería preguntar mejor no digo mas nada – Lily estaba roja, tenia una intriga de saber con quien se había casado James, su amor, el chico que andaba tras ella por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada mas para que el chico no se sintiera peor, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Minerva que no comentaba nada en lo absoluto.

Lily creo que son muchas preguntas para Harry, mejor porque no vas a la sala común de gryffindor y descansas un rato te ves muy cansada, aparte tengo que hablar con Harry – dicho esto Lily se estaba yendo hacia su sala común, supuestamente iba a usar las cosas de ginny mientras pueda volver al pasado, si es que podía.

& - 20 años atrás - &

En el mismo despacho pero con un director diferente se encontraba Ginny descubriendo exactamente lo mismo que Lily.

Así que estoy 20 años en el pasado, 20 años… el tiempo que estaban los padres de Harry!! – llego a la conclusión la pelirroja

así es 20 años pero... ¿quien es Harry? – pregunto un curioso dumbledore

Harry bueno, el es mi novio, y… no se si deba decirle esto pero bueno, yo se lo digo igual, Harry es el hijo de Lily Evans y James Potter el niño que vivió o en este caso el que vivirá. El derroto a Voldemort, bueno el que lo derrotara – Ginny sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad para que el la ayude para volver al futuro extrañaba a todos, quería volver a Harry aunque el padre sea exactamente igual.

oh ya veo, y supongo que querrá volver al futuro no es así?- la chica asintió – pero creo que eso va a ser imposible solo si alguien del futuro conjure algún hechizo para hacerla volver, o sino se quedara acá.

Pero un gira tiempos, no tiene uno? – recordando que Harry y Hermione le habían contado de su viaje con el en su tercer grado cuando salvaron a Sirius.

¿Que es eso señorita? –

Es algo que te permite viajar en el tiempo pasado o futuro, pero creo que todavía no se invento, creo que debo esperar a que alguien sepa como hacerme volver – dijo una desanimada Ginny

No se preocupe señorita Weasley eso va a suceder muy pronto, tengo ese presentimiento, pero antes debo decirle que va a tener que cambiarse el apellido ya que los señores weasley no te van a tener en unos años si no me equivoco.

O si es cierto, ahora mi mama debe de estar embarazada de Fred y Geoge, mis hermanos gemelos – aclaro por la cara de confusión que puso el profesor.

Bien, su apellido va a ser Watson, ¿esta bien? Y mientras tanto en su estadía acá va a usar las cosas de la señorita Evans ya que no tiene nada ¿esta bien?

Esta bien, y con su permiso me puedo retirar? es qué estoy muy cansada.

Si esta bien, vaya a descansar, ya que mañana será su primer día de clases en esta época y ya falta poco para navidad, pero eso lo hablaremos mañana, quiero decir… que va a hacer… se que es mucho y le gustaría pasarlo con su familia, pero bueno mejor hablamos luego – se dio cuenta que era mucho para un día aunque suponía que ella había vivido peores y así era., Ginny sufrió mucho, mucho durante las peleas contra Voldemort, las tristezas de Harry y ahora esto, era mucho para una chica de 17 años aunque ahora comprendía a Harry, comprendía como se sentía, y si el lo pudo vivir ella haría lo posible también. – bueno señorita Watson buenas noches, mañana espero poder hablar bien con usted. A y otra cosa no digas que eres del futuro mañana lo hablamos mejor.

Ella salio del despacho del director y fue corriendo hacia su sala común, pero en medio del camino se choco con un par de Slytherin, mejor dicho con dos pares. Si, eran Malfoy, Snape, y las Black. Bellatrix y Narcisa (en ese tiempo eran Black)


	5. Capitulo 5: Una Idea, Una Pelea

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en ****harrypotter..ar/viaje-pasado-para-recuperar-presente-t44925.html**

**Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 5: Una Idea, Una Pelea

Lily al entrar en su sala común ve a un par de chicos y entre ellos ve a ese tal Dan que estaba con ella cuando apareció, acelero el paso, no quería dar ninguna explicación que no tenia, aparte no se sentía bien ya que sabia que Potter iba a tener un hijo y supuestamente no iba a ser con ella, y encima había muerto, en fin la mente de Lily estaba llenas de preguntas y muchas no tenían respuesta, subió rápidamente a la habitación de esa tal Ginny, se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y decidió dormir, ya que sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto estaban profundamente dormidas.

En otro lado de castillo se encontraba Harry con Mcgonagal hablando de la repentina aparición de Lily y la desaparición de Ginny, esto tenia muy preocupado a Harry.

profesora Ginny tiene que volver, no la puede dejar allá y mucho menos dejar a mi madre acá sin ella yo no naceré, por favor usted sabe que hacer ¿no es así? – Harry estaba muy preocupado por si no volvía si querida Ginny

Si, te entiendo y también se como te sientes, pero va a hacer muy complicado de conseguirlo...

Pero que ¿que es? No importa yo lo consigo, yo me arriesgo, pero por favor tiene que volver – decía un muy preocupado Harry.

Si eso lo se Harry pero… ¿te acordas del gira tiempos?, si, el de Hermione – aclaro por la cara del chico – bueno usando eso se puede volver pero todos han sido destruidos por varias razones y uno de los últimos que quedaba lo tiene Hermione, al terminar las clases yo se lo había devuelto.

Ya veo, pero ella esta de viaje con Ron, y quien sabe en que parte esta – decía un desanimado Harry pero de pronto se acordó que ellos todos los lunes le mandaba una carta diciendo donde estaban – no, si se en donde están – y al decir esto salio corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal y desaparecerse.

& - 20 años atrás - &

Ginny iba corriendo hacia su sala común y en eso se choca con un par de Slytherin, si eran Lucios Malfoy, Severus Snape y las Black, Bellatrix y Narcisa.

Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos acá, - comenzó Malfoy.

¿Esa no es la chica que apareció en lugar de Lily? digo ¿Evans? – se corrigió Snape al ver las miradas de sus "amigos"

Ui miren, se quedo sin habla – decía burlonamente Bellatrix. Ginny no sabia que hacer si salir corriendo o enfrentarlos ya que les tenia un enorme odio por todo lo que habían echo pero solamente a dos de ellos, a Bellatrix y a Lucios.

¿Nos estas insultando con tu silencio, colorada? – pero esta vez hablo Narcisa, ya que estaba impaciente, quería llegar a su sala común pero como siempre que se encontraban con algún gryffindor había pelea, ella iba directo al grano de todo esto, aunque sabiendo que un slytherin nunca empezaba a usar magia, y esta vez dio en el clavo, Ginny odiaba que le dijeran colorada, se aguantaba que le digan pecosa, pelirroja, no se, cualquier apodo; pero…. colorada, eso si que le hacia hervir la sangre.

Miren serpientes ¿déjenme en paz si? O sino… - pero fue interrumpida por unos chicos que iban corriendo en su dirección con un pergamino en la mano, Ginny creyó que era el mapa merodeador que tanto lo ayudaba a Harry y si, era el mismo mapa...

Guou, guou, guou (n/a no están ladrando jeje es un sonidito para calmar las cosas no se como expresarlo escrito jeje bueno sigo) esto es injusto son cuatro contra una pelirroja, creo que esta en desventaja, que opinan chicos – decía James con arrogancia

Si cornamenta me parece muy injusto que tal si le damos una manito – decía Sirius con el mismo tonito que James.

Para todo este parloteo, las serpientes ya habían sacado la varita y apuntaban a cada uno de los gryffindor para empezar a pelear y Ginny maldecía porque habían venido los "merodeadores" justo en este momento.

**Expelliarmus – grito Ginny sorprendiendo a todos ya que había sido mas rápida y al atacar a las serpientes de una, su poder era mucho mejor, había evolucionado demasiado para decir verdad, Harry le había enseñado mucho en el E.D y cada vez era mejor.** **Haaa – gritaban los slytherin muy sorprendidos ya que los 4 habían sido desarmados.** **Wow pelirroja, ¡¡eres muy buena desarmando!! – la halago James.** **Permiso – trato de irse Ginny ** **Que, ¿ni un gracias vas a decir porque te ayudamos? – reprocho Sirius** **Gracias, pero gracias por meterse en donde no les importa – sin más se dirigió a su sala común.** **¿Saben a quien me hace acordar esta pelirroja? A Evans – decía Petter temeroso por la respuesta de James.** **Es cierto colagusano, esa actitud se la veo siempre a Evans. ** **En la sala común Ginny se dirigía hacía su sofá favorito pero estaba ocupado, si ocupado, nunca le pasaba eso a ella, seguro, estaba comprobado hoy no era su día de suerte, entonces siguió camino hacia la habitación de Lily. Sin más se acostó a tratar de dormir como dijo dumbledore: "eran muchas cosas en un día", luego conocería a las demás chicas que compartirían "su" habitación y se presentaría a los demás, pero eso seria mañana. Se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama tratando de dormir.**


	6. Capitulo 6: ¡Me Convencieron!

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en ****harrypotter..ar/viaje-pasado-para-recuperar-presente-t44925.html**

**Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 6: ¡**Me Convencieron!**

En una habitación se encontraba una pelirroja, que se estaba levantando, al parecer había tenido una enorme pesadilla, se levanto y se fue el baño para darse una ducha, al cabo de 45 minutos sale ya bañada y cambiada, llevaba el uniforme de hogwats, con el escudo de gryffindor.

Va hacia las camas de sus amigas, pero al darse cuenta de que las personas que ocupaban esas camas no eran sus amigas…

¡¡ahí noooo… no fue un sueño!! Fue verdad – gritaba Lily mas no poder que hizo que las chicas despertaran. Al verlas abrir los ojos se dio vuelta para que se la confundieran con la tal Ginny y funciono.

¡¡Ginny que te pasa por que gritas como una loca!! – gritaba Lavander Brown una de las compañeras de habitación de gin (n/a ya se que es un año mas grande va creo pero bueno no sabia a quien poner para que compartiera la habitación, recamara o como le llamen, con Ginny)

He… nada, nada no pasa nada solo que tuve una pesadilla y bueno me asuste mucho al ver ese libro donde estaba en mis sueños – mintió Lily al ver un libro

Bueno ginebra pero la próxima vez no grites como una loca ¿si? No se como hace Harry para aguantarte – dijo Parvati Patil bromeando (n/a he... no se si parvati es de gryffindor y si es de la misma edad que Ginny pero bueno en mi fic si lo es jeje, bueno sigo) aunque pensaba que Ginny se iba a enojar mucho con el comentario.

Bueno… yo… lo siento no fue mi intención gritar, y jaja yo me pregunto lo mismo – acordándose que había conocido al famoso Harry Potter la noche anterior. – bueno me voy a desayunar – y se fue de espaldas para que no la conocieran

Ui ¿y a esta que mosca le pico? – preguntaba Lavander

No se, pero será mejor que nosotras también vayamos, me muero de hambre

Lily iba corriendo a dirección del despacho de la directora, no sabia como presentarse a los demás aunque algunos ya sabia que era Lily Evans la chica que viajo 20 años en el tiempo, pero no entendía nada, y quería que le explicaran algunas cosas sobre ese futuro y sobre ese tal chico "Harry Potter" tenia mucha curiosidad sobre el, ya que era el futuro hijo de Potter, su amado Potter, aunque ella siempre lo negara a los demás, ella estaba completamente enamorada de el.

-- en Estados Unidos --

En un restauran de Estados Unidos se encontraba unos chicos de mas o menos 18 años, para ser exacta dos personas, una chica con el pelo castaño y el chico con el pelo pelirrojo, ellos estaban de viaje por el mundo, era uno de esos viajes que emprende los adolescentes antes de estudiar su carrera, pero para ellos era un viaje intimo, un viaje donde ellos disfrutaban.

¿Herm mañana a donde vamos? – preguntaba el pelirrojo, ya que la que destinaba los viajes era SU novia.

No se Ron, capas que vayamos a latino América, me gustaría conocer alguno de sus países. – contestaba Hermione con aire soñador viéndose en viña del mar (n/a: jaja imagínense a ron y a Hermione en América latina jaja bueno no mas interrupciones jaja)

Ei herm esa persona que viene ahí se me hace conocida – decía señalando a un chico vestido de negro con antejos y pelo azabache – no es Harry, no imposible.

Algo malo tendría que haber pasado para que este acá – decía una preocupada Hermione. Harry que ya estaba mas cerca de la mesa de sus amigas no los había visto todavía, estaba muy cansado, había pasado toda la noche buscándolos.

Hola chicos – decía Harry cuando logro verlos – ¿sabían que son muy difíciles de encontrar?

Harry ¿que paso?, ¿que haces acá? – preguntaba aun mas preocupado Ron.

Tranquilo ron, no es nada grave, solo… que necesito nuevamente su ayuda… es decir… Hermione ¿todavía tienes el gira tiempos que tenias en tercero? – Harry no sabia como pedirlo, aunque también quería que ellos fueran con el al pasado, pero no deseaba arruinar el viaje de sus amigos.

He…. si Harry, lo tengo conmigo… pero ¿para que lo quieres? ¿que paso? – Hermione sabia que algo había pasado algo malo pero no se daba cuenta que.

Ginny – se escucho decir a ron, que lo había dicho muy en susurro – Harry es Ginny ¿no es verdad? – Harry asintió

Harry que paso con ella, Ho no me digas que esta en el pasado,- Harry nuevamente asintió- ¿pero como paso?, ¿que paso?

Harry le contó todo lo que había pasado, desde cuando entro al despacho de la directora, hasta que salio, sus amigos cada vez se preocupaban mas, tenían que devolver a Lily al pasado y volver con Ginny, pero iba a ser un viaje muy complicado, porque el aparato no andaba muy bien que digamos, se había defectuoso en su tercer año y desde entonces nunca mas se uso.

¡¡hay porque a Ginny otra vez, porque a ella!! – decía desesperadamente Ron

no ron, otra vez no, esto no es por culpa de voldemort – decía Harry tratando de calmarlo.

No, Harry tiene razón, solo hay que volver en el tiempo y listo, supongo que va a hacer un trabajo sencillo, ¿no Harry? – decía una animada Hermione – aparte se podría decir que es otra aventura más, como las que teníamos antes, solo que sin tanto peligro – agrego al ver la cara que le ponían sus acompañantes.

No, herm no como las de antes, esta vez me voy a ocupar de ir yo mismo… - decía Harry, no quería que sus amigos dejen su viaje, solo por volver al pasado y ya, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Ron.

Ha no, otra vez con…."yo lo voy a hacer solo, no quiero que les pase nada", mira Harry esta bien, sabemos que lo decís por nuestro bien, pero esta vez tampoco te libras de nosotros, aparte ella es mi hermana.

Ron tiene razón Harry, aparte vos crees que nos vamos a quedar acá con los brazos cruzados mientras vos vas al pasado, la pasas genial, conociendo a tu familia de adolescente y nosotros no? Estas muy equivocado señor Potter.

¿Quien eres y que has hecho con Hermione Granger? – preguntaba Ron con una cara de burla (n/a: otra interrupción no se como es la cara de burla pero se estaba burlando de Hermione jeje)

Nada solo que la deje en la biblioteca de hogwats jajaja – decía una animada Hermione

Bueno esta bien, van a venir conmigo, pero yo no quería que vengan conmigo, no por su seguridad, Ron, sino que estoy arruinando su viaje – Harry estaba muy apenado, no quería arruinar el viaje pero esta muy feliz porque iban a hacer otra de las suyas, el trío volvía a la acción.

Sii ahora que aprendí como respondo a los rr's

Silfide: muchas gracias x los puntos que me marcaste… los signos solo en los primeros caps le falta uno pero los demás ya están acomodados :D y los guiones estaban pero no se que paso… pero si ya los he estado acomodando y las faltas mmm eso me cuesta bastante pero hago mi mayo esfuerzo y como dije antes no sabia mucho como subir caps y todo eso… pero ya aprendí y lo acomode… :D y para nada me molesto.. Es mas te agradezco mucho que me lo hayas dicho.

flormania: si acá estoy muy atrasada pero bueno ya voi a llegar al cap 18 jeje. Muchas gracias x comentar :D me pone muy feliz…

Therasmus: me pongo muy contenta que te haya gustado estos pocos caps que he subido.


	7. Capitulo 7:Presentaciones y resoluciones

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter..ar/viaje-pasado-para-recuperar-presente-t44925.html Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 7: Presentaciones y resoluciones en el futuro.

Perfecto, esa palabra definía los planes del trío, ese día le informarían a la profesora mcgonagal y a Lily de su plan. Aunque iba a ser complicada con 20 vueltas al gira tiempos y uno que no andaba del todo bien, aparte de no comentar nada de sus vidas frente a Lily, iba a ser muy riesgoso que se entere de su provenir, si iba a ser un viaje demasiado complicado aunque Harry y ron mucho en esos detalles no se paraban y lo analizaban, pero algo le decía a herm que iba a ser algo complicado.

En Inglaterra, para ser exactos en hogwats, el colegio de magia y hechicería se encontraba una pelirroja, tratando de pasar desapercibida por todos los rincones de dicho lugar, no quería dar explicaciones que aun no tenía.

Lily iba muy concentrada leyendo uno de los libros que había encontrado en el baúl de la tal Ginny, si tenía buenos gustos esa chica y el libro era muy entretenido, hasta que perdió su concentración al sentir como crujía su estomago del hambre. Se moría de hambre no había comido nada desde que se había levantado, y se fue directo al gran salón, capas que todavía no estaba lleno ya que era temprano.

Dos chicas entraban animadamente al gran comedor y se sorprendieron al ver la cabellera pelirroja tan temprano en ese lugar, ahora que lo pensaban tampoco estaba en su habitación.

Ei parv mira la pelirroja ya se levanto – decía Lavander en tono de burla. Lily no sabia donde meterse, no todavía no había ido a hablar con la directora sobre la excusa para dar porque seguro alguien se iba a dar cuenta que ella no era Ginny e iban a empezar con las preguntas y no daba para decir, "soy lilian Evans vengo del pasado por una poción que salio mal ha y si su amiga Ginny esta en mi época" eso sonaba algo… estupido por así decirlo.

Si lav, que raro que se allá levantado tan temprano y sea tan descarada de no llamarnos, mal muy mal gin – lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a la ojiverde que se hacia la desentendida mirando la tasa y rogando que no le digan algo como "donde esta Ginny y quien eres tu…" o cosas por el estilo o mas violentas.

Ei gin ¿Qué pasa nena? Estas muy… - pero se cayo al ver que la pelirroja tenia ojos verdes, definitivamente no era Ginny weasley!

¿Quién sos? – pregunto Parvati totalmente desconcertada.

Lilian, Lily…-y se quedo callada el cerebro la iba a mil por hora y no sacaba nada concluso para decirles, "que me pasa porque no me sale nada, ¿donde esta mi yo anterior?" se preguntaba Lily

Bueno Lily nos vas a decir tu apellido por favor decirnos donde esta ginebra weasley, claro si sabes donde esta porque creo que te vimos esta mañana si no me equivoco – decía de forma calmada pero algo ruda Parvati. Esta se estaba imaginando lo peor, conocía a Ginny y no era de esas que desaparecían sin avisar que por lo menos no iba a estar.

Disculpen chicas pero me podría llevar a Lily un momento, tengo que hablar con ella muy seriamente – la directora interrumpió la "divina" charla de las chicas por fortuna para Lily – ha y no se preocupen por la señorita weasley, ella fue de intercambio a la escuela de Francia y vino la señorita smith en su lugar, todo esto sucedió el día de ayer por eso muchas explicaciones no se pudo dar a los demás, por favor integren a su nueva compañera – respondiendo la pregunta de ambas chicas.

Ho esta bien profesora mcgonagal y perdón Lily por juzgarte – digo Lavander muy apenada.

Si no importa, esta bien es que no sabia como decírselo ya que lo iba a decir la profesora – se excuso Lily.

Si perdón, nosotras no somos así, es que bueno no dabas tu apellido y te pareces a Ginny y con todo lo que paso… bueno es algo complicado – balbuceaba Parvati – ei sabes una cosa ahora que lo pienso te pareces mucho a la mama de… - pero se interrumpió sola por el gesto que le izo la profesora.

¿La mama de? – pregunto muy curiosa Lily, la curiosidad la mataba quería enterarse muchas cosas sobre su vida y de las amigas y de los merodeadores, ¿de los merodeadores? De donde saque eso!

No de nadie, no le hagas caso, jeje no sabe lo que dice, esta loca! Jaja e… cuando salgas búscanos si? Ha y por cierto soy Lavander Brown y ella es Parvati Patil, nos vemos y suerte! –

Esta bien ¡nos vemos! – dijo Lily mientras salía caminando tras la directora, a pesar de todo esas chicas le cayeron bien.

-- El Despacho de la Directora --

profesora ¿me puede explicar lo que esta pasando? Quiero saber mas sobre Ginny solo se que es pelirroja y tiene los ojos diferentes que los míos es mas o menos mi talla y es novia del hijo de Potter, quiero saber donde estoy o en este tiempo, es decir si salí viva de voldemort, ¿mis amigas? Y ¿con quien se caso Potter? Y…- pero se callo al ver que había preguntado "como pude haber preguntado eso, que me interesa la vida de Potter aiiiii como es posible me engañe yo misma con tantas preguntas!!" se regañaba sola mentalmente, como era posible preguntar por Potter bueno se sentía mal porque había muerto según su hijo pero… ella no era nada de el, bueno solo la chica que el gustaba pero ella no lo quería es mas lo odiaba, aunque creía que iba a ceder un poco, no salir solo tratarlo un poco bien, no iba a ser tan malo, "creo".

Lily son muchas preguntas y yo diría que sobre tu fututo y el de tus amigas y el de Potter de cualquier persona de tu época no te la puedo contar eso seria algo malo, no te puedo revelar todo eso, esta prohibido – minerva trataba de explicarle lo mas sencillo posible la cuestión de que NO podía revelar nada pero se imaginaba que Lily no iba a ceder muy rápido, ella la conocía y conocía a su hijo y ambos tenían el mismo carácter. Aunque se equivocaba.

Okei esta bien no preguntare mas, pero ¿como haré para volver a mi tiempo? Ya que creo que Ginny no le gustaría vivir 20 años atrás y extraña a su familia igual que yo – "ui como me quedaría acá, es todo paz o eso parece, voldemort ya no esta y… y me cae bien el hijo de James y esas dos chicas… pero no yo tengo que volver, las chicas estarán preocupadas, mi familia bueno sacando a petunia y a su "divino" noviecito, y este año soy prefecta de hogwats y ai tengo que volver y ¿desde cuando le digo a Potter James en mis pensamientos?... desde que no esta molestándote… ai ya tenias que aparecer no? Yo estaba bien sola con mis pensamientos…" pero la pelirroja fue sacada de esa pelea que iba a iniciar en su mente cuando mcgonagal le empezó a hablar. Para ese momento tenia una carta en su mano y una lechuza a un lado.

Lily en este momento me mando una carta Harry Potter diciendo que va a venir con unos amigos…- pero fue interrumpida por unas llamas verdes provenientes de la chimenea primero apareció una chica con el pelo castaño y en rulado estaba vestida con ropa muggle

Ui por dios la próxima me aparezco en hogmade

Hay herm no te quejes – decía un pelirrojo que aparecía tras ella aunque por supuesto no se habían dado cuenta de las dos personas que habían allí – wow cuanto hace que no entraba acá.

Si ron hace bastante que se fueron de viaje, porque yo casi todo los días estoy acá – comentaba un azabache que salía de la chimenea – pero creo que ahora no es momento de admirar el lugar ron – agrego al ver a Lily y a la profesora.

Hola chicos, les presento a Lily Evans – dijo la profesora – ¿así que ya encontraron el modo de regresarla a su tiempo?

Si profesora Hermione todavía tenia el gira tiempos. – dijo Harry – hola Lily te presento a mis amigos ron y Hermione con ellos vamos a ir 20 años atrás.

Hola mucho gusto Lily, Hermione granger.

Mucho gusto, ron weasley y bienvenida al futuro –

Hola el gusto es mió. – respondió esta.

Bueno así que viajan con el gira tiempos? – pregunto la profesora

Si, vamos a usar el de Hermione, el que tenia desde tercero pero esta un poco defectuoso pero creo que va a funcionas. – dijo convencido Harry pero herm y Lily pusieron una cara de "si como no"

Bueno no estoy tan seguro pero llevarnos nos va a llevar y yo voy a ir –dijo el ojiverde un poco dudoso al principio pero con seguridad al final de su frase.

Yo tengo que ir si o si así que no tengo opción – dijo una resignada Lily.

Yo tengo que ir si no sabes usarlo – dijo Hermione levantando el gira tiempos.

Ei yo también voy, no me voy a perder otra aventura con un gira tiempos en medio- al escuchar esto proveniente de ron Harry y herm entraron en unas carcajadas limpias y también se podía escuchar la risa disimulada de mcgonagal y Lily los miraba como se reían sinceramente no entendía nada. "aventuras… ¿serán como los merodeadores? Seguro esto parece liderado por el tal Harry Potter" pensaba Lily.

Bueno chicos, pero ustedes con sus estudios ¿en este momento no tendrían que estar estudiando? - pregunto mcgonagal

Ho no se preocupe herm y yo estamos de viaje al año que viene empezamos los estudios, y Harry la semana pasada empezó las vacaciones de navidad- contestaba ron – aunque solo tiene que pedirle permiso a mi madre – esto lo dijo en susurro para que solo Hermione lo escuchara pero al parecer lo escucharon los demás porque recibió un golpe de parte de Harry y una risita tímida de Lily

Bueno esta decidido mañana salimos a primera hora en el salón multipropósitos (n/a: ¿se llamaba así?) – le dijo Hermione a Lily

Okei hasta mañana!- se despidió esta y salio corriendo a su clase de pociones.

Hasta mañana mama- susurro Harry pero sus amigos lo escucharon y le pusieron una mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo. La siguiente mañana saldrían


	8. Capitulo 8:Presentaciones en el pasado

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter..ar/viaje-pasado-para-recuperar-presente-t44925.html Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 8: Presentaciones en el pasado.

A la mañana siguiente dos chicas, una rubia ojos celestes, muy bonita estaba al lado de la cama de Lily y del otro lado estaba una morocha ojos color miel también muy bonita viendo que era muy extraño que Lily no las halla llamado.

wow si que es raro que esta vez la llamemos nosotras – decía la rubia, su nombre era Kiara Tlawiz era hija de magos, es decir… es de sangre pura.

Si Kia tienes razón, pero como la despertamos?, nunca me puse a pensar como despertaríamos a Lils – decía esta vez la morocha, su nombre era Verónica Mars.

Mmm... déjame dormir un ratito más Ron, tengo mucho sueño – decía Ginny aun dormida.

¿Ron? – preguntaron las dos al unísono – Lils despierta, o llegaremos tarde a pociones y yo quiero desayunar – decía Kiara mientras la zamarreaban

Okei, okei ya me levanto, esta Harry desayunando? – decía Ginny despertándose y abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Lils, quien es Harry y quien es ron?, Lils... – pero se quedo muda al ver que no era Lily, si era idéntica, pelirroja con pecas pero los ojos color avellana.

Ei ¿quien eres? ¿Dónde esta Lily? – decía algo asustada Verónica

He… yo soy Ginebra Weas... perdón Ginebra Watson y ustedes?

Ha mucho gusto Ginebra, yo soy Verónica Mars y ella es Kiara Tlawiz, y ahora ¿donde esta Lily? y ¿porque estas en su cama?

Bueno, este… veraz Lily y yo fuimos intercambiadas, ella fue a otro colegio, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo, no se preocupen.

Ha bueno esta bien, mucho gusto y bienvenida a hogwats – dijo Kiara extendiéndole la mano.

El gusto es mió, muchas gracias. Y si me disculpan me voy a desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿vienen?

Okei dale vamos.

Las tres bajaron a la sala común y encontraron a los "merodeadores" Ginny saludo a James con un simple "hola", se sentaron en frente de estos.

Ei pelirroja ¿Cómo andamos? ¿ningún abrazo hoy para James? –

¿un abrazo? ¿lo conoces? – preguntaron al unísono las chicas.

Este bueno… si lo conozco… pero fue un error… lo confundí con otra persona… es que es parecido a el y al extremo… bueno perdón – balbuceaba Ginny era algo raro de decir "che perdón, te confundí con Harry Potter, si tu hijo en el futuro" definitivamente eso no podía decirlo.

Ha y ¿con quien me confundiste? – pregunto un curioso James

Con Harry… Harry smith – en ese momento era el único apellido que se le ocurrió – es mi novio – aclaro por la cara de desconcierto que tenían los cinco chicos (petter poco y nada aparece en mi historia)

Ho, así que tienes novio y es igual al que tengo sentado al lado, wow cornamenta tienes un hermano gemelo con otro apellido y no me avisases- se burlaba Sirius ante tal comentario.

Déjate de bromas Black! – protesto Verónica.

Es que es insólita la excusa que pone, que si esta muerta con mi amigo y lo quiere abrazar que lo abrace pero que no de excusas absurdas – aclaraba Black cosa que Ginny se puso roja.

Siriblack – se corrigió ante tal error – no fue una excusa la única diferencia que ahí entre Harry y vos, James, son los ojos… tiene unos ojos verdes divinos… - terminaba con aire soñadora.

Y haber cuéntanos mas de Harry – le pidió Kiara.

Bueno el es divino por donde se lo mire, siempre esta metido en líos, cuando iba al colegio era capitán del equipo de quiddich (?), era buscador, al igual que su padre. Todas las chicas andaba tras el, uii eso me ponía re celosa - rió - mmm esta en su primer año de se carrera como auror, es mejor amigo de mi hermano y Herm, mi mejor amiga y novia de mi hermano Ron, cuando era chico quedo huérfano y a su padrino lo metieron en azcaban y creo que estoy hablando de mas! – rió nerviosa pero estaba muy orgullosa por poder estar hablando con el padre y el padrino de Harry sobre el, como desaseaba que este Harry en ese momento para que hable el de su propia vida con su propio padre.

Wow que vida! Que mal eso de su padrino y sus padres, ¿con quien se crió? – pregunto Remus mas curioso que cualquiera como si supiera que esta hablando del futuro hijo de su mejor amigo.

Bueno el se crió con la hermana de su madre, aunque no la paso tan bien que digamos – acordándose como estaba Harry – pero mejor dejemos de hablar de la vida triste de mi Harry – se notaba que era posesiva.

Ei cambiando de tema ¿como los conoces a Black y a Lupin?

Mira Mars, todos saben quienes son los merodeadores, y en ellos entramos Remus Lupin y Sirius Black aparte de James Potter – dijo engreídamente Sirius.

Ginny estaba completamente roja, pero de la risa, no se imaginaba así a Sirius en su adolescencia pero también estaba roja por que James tenía la vista clavada en ella. Tenía unas ganas de salir corriendo pero aguanto.

Black a vos no te pregunte nada se lo pregunte a ella – señalando a Ginny - así que no te metas en donde no te incumbe – Vero estaba enfadada.

dejen de pelear ¿quieren? Los conozco porque anoche James lo nombro.

¿anoche?- preguntaron ambas chicas.

Si tuve un pequeño problema serpentudo y aparecieron ellos.

Ha te encontraste con Malfoy, Snape, y las Black ¿no? – razono Kiara un tanto aliviada.

Si, pero ya esta – termino despreocupada Ginny.

¿ya esta? No saben como pelea esta pelirroja – termino Sirius un tanto emocionado.

Las chicas comían y charlaban, poniendo al día a Ginny sobre lo que estaban viendo en las clases y la "relación" que tenían con los merodeadores a petición de Ginny, también hablaban de Lily, la pelirroja se quería enterar de todo aunque tenia un par de ojos avellanas que no dejaba de mirarla ni un minuto, esto le daba escalofrío.

James no entendía que tenia la pelirroja, era algo distinto que sentía, no era lo mismo que sentía por Lily o con las demás chicas con las que estuvo, era algo raro, era como que algo la tenia pegado a el, pero no sabia que.

cornamenta deja de mirarla un poco-

es que no puedo lunático, tiene algo que me es imposible, es algo raro –

y ese algo Evans no lo tenia o si?

no, no lo tenía. Porque no es lo mismo que siento por Lily, es algo diferente, es algo parecido a lo que siento por Sirius o por vos no se bien creo que me estoy volviendo loco, no me hagas caso lunático.

pelirroja, al final no te presentantes, ¿como te llamas? – volvió a molestar Sirius interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían es susurro sus amigos.

Ho si, lo siento, Ginebra Watson

¿y de donde sos? – pregunto un curioso Remus olvidando la conversación con James y uniéndose a esta, querían sacarle todo a la pelirroja (no piensen mal)

Vengo de intercambio de un colegio de Estados Unidos pero soy de Inglaterra – aclaro aunque la cabeza iba mil por hora tratando de crear una mentira creyente.

ha y Lily esta en ese colegio ¿no? – afirmo Sirius y gin asintió.

wow y ¿ahí fue donde aprendiste a desarmar así? – se unió James a la conversación.

si pero en realidad nos escapábamos un grupo de alumnos y mi hermano, Harry y herm nos lo enseñaban ya que teníamos a una maestra contra las artes que en realidad no nos enseñaba nada y justo estábamos en una guerra y creo que esto mucho no tengo que contarles – termino Ginny un poco sorprendida al ver hasta donde habían llegado sus palabras.

wow así que no son unos de esos santitos como parece jaja – se reía Sirius al enterarse que habían cambiado a una chica tranquila por una todo lo contrario.

bueno era necesario y es algo que lo herede y comparto – dijo totalmente despreocupada y agradecida por no preguntar sobre la guerra.

¿comparto y herencia?- - preguntaron las chicas que hasta ahora se mantenían al margen de la conversación.

Bueno si mis hermanos eran uno de los mas revoltosos, los gemelos mas grandes que ron – aclaro por las caras que ponían – si somos muchos hermanos y soy la única mujer, y compartida porque en las venas de Harry corre la sangre del mero… - y se cayo ante lo que iba a decir, porque confiaba tanto en su boca si sabia que cuando empezaba a hablar de algo importante salía con la verdad, y ahora no sabia como acomodarlo, aunque…- corre la sangre de su padre. – los chicos la miraron un poco raro, ella sabia muchas cosas y aunque tratara de negarlo tenia que ver con ellos, no sabían como pero algo tenia, y lo desabrirían pronto, por ahora harían como si no pasara nada.

Hay tanto hablar del tal Harry, no tienes una foto para mostrarnos, me muero de curiosidad por saber quien es – intrigadísima estaba Vero por ese tal Harry smith.

E si, es este – dijo Ginny mostrando una pulsera con un dije que había una foto de Harry abrasándola.

Todos al ver la foto se quedaron con los ojos como platos (0.0) era extremadamente igual a James, claro con la única diferencia de los ojos.

pero… pero… es idéntico…- balbuceaba Kiara.

por eso lo confundí y creo que es mejor ir a clases, vamos – decía Ginny tratando de zafra de las preguntas que iban a venir.

-- EN DEFENSAS CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS --

buenos días alumnos, hoy vamos a seguir con las practicas de los hechizos mas importantes, Hechizo de ataque: Petrificus Totales,Hechizo de Obstaculización: Impedimenta, hechizo de defensa: Protego, Hechizo de desarme: Expelliarmusy Hechizo de protección: El Espectro Patronum, pero esta vez en grupo, voy a ubicarlos por niveles que demostraron el otro día – comento el profesor caminando hacia su escritorio – muy bien – se percato de la "nueva" pelirroja – haber señorita Watson – el profesor corrió los bancos con un movimiento de varita – atáqueme – gin no sabia si desarmarlo o no - vamos que espera, atáqueme o desármeme –gin camino hasta quedar enfrente del profesor y …

expelliarmus

Protego – grito el profesor.

Impedimenta – el profesor lo esquivo – expelliarmus – grito Ginny y el profesor salio volando hacia atrás hasta golpearse contra la pared aunque tardo un poco para pararse.

yo… yo… no fue mi intención - balbuceaba Ginny un poco apenada.

muy bien señorita Watson, veo que domina muy bien esos hechizos y supongo que los demás también ¿no? – gin asintió – ¿me puede mostrar su espectro patronum?

espectro patronum- grito gin y un caballo plateado salio de su varita.

espectacular eres muy hábil, con quien te voy a poner, mmm – mientras el profesor pensaba una lechuza entra y se para en frente de ambos, el profesor saca la carta y la lee – es para vos es del director.

La carta decía: i _Señorita Watson, _

_Es necesario que se presente en mi despacho, es un tema urgente. Muchas gracias por comprender, el profesor te dejara salir._

_P.D.: caramelos de limón. _/i

Sin mas le predio permiso y salio de allí hacia el despacho… "¿que habrá pasado?" se pregunto y una sensación rara le recorrió la nuca.


	9. Capitulo 9: el viaje

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 9: el Viaje.

Lily, nena levántate ¿no nos habías dicho que te tenias que ver a mcgonagal temprano? – trataba de levantarla Lavander y Parvati a la pelirroja que dormía profundamente.

Mmm…. basta Vero déjame dormir en paz… - protestaba lilian Evans

Vero… debe ser una amiga de ella. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ginny – preguntaba Parvati

No se pero ahora que lo nombras, Harry y Ginny me contaron como despertaban a ron, capas que sirva – y una sonrisa malévola se formo en el rostro de Lavander, saco su varita y la apunto hacia Lily – aguamenti – y un chorro de agua salio disparando hasta la cara de la pelirroja.

HEY NO TENIAN OTRA FORMA DE DESPERTARME NO?, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR Kia… - gritaba Lily con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, se puso mas roja que su cabello - hay lo siento me había olvidado de que no estaba en mi colegio.

No hay problema Lily, siempre nos dice lo mismo Ginny, mejor anda a bañarte que te esperamos – sonrió Parvati.

OK- y salio caminando al baño después de 30 minutos salio vestida con el uniforme de la casa de gryffindor – listo ya Salí ¿vamos? – y salieron

-- EN EL GRAN SALON--

hola Ginny ¿como estas? – saluda luna lovergood (?)

he… discúlpame no soy Ginny, soy Lily, lilian EvSmith – se corrigió antes de "meter la pata"

Ho mucho gusto, luna lovergood...- se presento – hay algo que se me hace conocido de vos pero no creo – dijo con aire soñadores.

mucho gusto luna… ¿algo conocido mió? – pregunto extrañada y con miedo de que la descubran – e… me pueden disculpar es que tengo que ir al despacho de la directora –se levanto – alguien sabe donde esta la sala multipropósito?

si, vamos te muestro donde es – salto luna antes que todas – vamos, vamos, vamos – y salio empujándola

EN OTRO LUGAR

vamos chicos levántese, Lily nos esta esperando - soplo resignada – siempre la misma cosa con ustedes – protestaba la castaña – levicorpus – y los chicos quedaron colgando del tobillo, ambos abrieron los ojos enseguida – si no se levantan en 5 minutos con eso, se van a levantar empapados – después de la amenaza se dirigió hacia la puerta – ha liveracorpus y se apuran- los chicos cayeron nuevamente en sus camas y herm salio de la habitación. Harry se levanto y salio hacia el baño, ron otra vez con la cara en la almohada.

Ron, dale levántate o te dejamos otra vez – gritaba Harry desde el baño.

Hay Harry 5 minutos mas, ya estas como Hermione – proteste el pelirrojo.

Dale Ron, nos estamos por ir y vos como si nada, cuando salga del baño te quiero ver ya levantado o si no te quedas sin desayuno – ante tal amenaza Ron empezó a levantarse, protestando pero se levantaba. Luego de 15 minutos Harry salía del baño, cambiado con un Jean azul oscuro y una remera negra, Ron entraba y Hermione golpeaba la puerta.

USTEDES DOS SI NO BAJAN AHORA…- pero su amenaza fue cortada por Harry que le habría con todo el pelo mojado.

Basta herm, ya te escuchamos, sale Ron del baño – y justo en ese momento salía ron con una Jean negro y una remera blanca secándose el cabello – hay mira ya salio ahora bajamos.

Mas les vale, Lily nos debe estar esperando – dicho esto fue a la cocina, se puso a desayunar, y en menos de 5 minutos los chicos la estaban acompañando.

Al poco tiempo terminaron de comer, aunque Ron seguía protestando porque no lo dejaron terminar su café y sus tostadas con dulce, salieron hacia hogwats, aunque se aparecieron en hogsmade a petición de Hermione.

Al llegar al colegio se encuentran con luna y Lily que corrían hacia el tercer piso (?), para esto luna ya había descubierto que Lily venia del pasado y sospechaba que era la madre de Harry.

ei luna ¿Qué hacen corriendo? ¿No sabían que esta prohibido? – les gritaba Ron.

Ja. justo vos nos lo vas a decir ¿no Ron? Aunque ayas sido prefecto en tu sexto año no quiere decir que todavía lo sos – se giro hacia herm dándole un abrazo - ¿Cómo andan? Hace mucho que no sabia nada de ustedes ¿Qué hacen por acá?

nada, un viaje al pasado nada mas – respondió Harry despreocupado abrazando a luna, Lily se había quedado con la boca abierta con la despreocupación con lo que lo dijo, aunque nadie lo noto.

wow, como siempre ¿no? – respondió luna divertida.

y bueno, no nos aguantábamos – todos rieron.

ha les presento a Lily – dijo luna con cara de confusión – aunque algo me dice que ya se conocían – no quería dar falsas acusaciones, así que se izo la desentendida.

si con ella nos vamos – respondió Harry y asintió respondiendo a la pregunta de luna que le hizo con los ojos "¿es ella?" pregunto.

entonces mis suposiciones son ciertas – sonrió luna, y Lily no entendía ni medio de lo que hablaba.

bueno no entiendo nada y se que no me van a dar una explicación exacta de lo que quiero saber, así que ¿nos vamos? – intervino Lily un poco cansada de toda esa conversación en códigos según ella.

¿venís luna? – pregunto herm cosa que mucho a Harry no le agrado pero no hizo gesto alguno.

No gracias, me encantaría ir, pero no puedo – le respondió.

OK, bueno si no nos apuramos… - Harry fue interrumpido.

Harry, tiempo es lo que nos sobra, admití que extrañas a mi hermana a montones y que te cuesta ese asuntito (refiriéndose a Lily).

Bueno lo admito, extraño a tu hermana y si me cuesta ese "asuntito", que ¿es un delito?

No, no es un delito Harry, yo también la extraño y estaría así con ese "asuntito", espero que la traigan pronto – respondió luna.

Si, tienes razón, ahora ¿vamos? – hablo herm.

Caminaron hasta la sala multipropósitos, tomaron el gira tiempos y le dieron 19 vueltas, un poco cansador que digamos pero ahí estaban a una vuelta del viaje, el viaje al pasado.

Y… una sensación rara para Lily y Ron, una sensación ya vivida para Harry y una ya acostumbrada para herm.

Y al abrir los ojos estaban en el mismo lugar, solo ahí, era como si nada hubiera pasado, nada. En eso el gira tiempos sale volando y desaparece solo quedando un papelito con la palabra "TEMPUS".

tiempo – susurro Hermione.

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le paso a esa cosa? – pregunto un alarmado Ron.

No se, acuérdense que esta cosa estaba defectuosa – trato de aclarar Harry – HAY siempre nos tiene que pasar lago!

Harry… vamos con dumbledore capas sepa algo – trato de calmarlo herm.

¿esto paso alguna vez? – pregunto Lily a Ron.

Que yo sepa al gira tiempo no. Pero no se, yo me perdí esa aventura - dijo Ron viendo como hablaban Harry y herm para arreglar el "pequeño" problema.

Bueno vamos – intervino Lily en la conversación de Harry herm – y que esperan, vamos – y salio caminando.

Sacaste su carácter – comento Ron, él junto a herm la siguieron.

Así parece - dijo al aire y salio tras sus amigos.

Al llegar la gárgola (?) de la entrada del despacho del director, el trío sintió un escalofrío recorrerlos. Hasta que Harry empezó a adivinar la contraseña.

¿Cómo será la contraseña de hoy? ¿Grageas de chocolate? ¿Ranas de chocolate? ¿Caramelo de limón? – La gárgola se movió – eran los caramelos – sonrió Harry, siempre la descubría.

Valla, ¿Cómo la sabias? – pregunto una curiosa Lily.

Se podría decir que lo visitábamos muy a menudo ¿vamos? – los tres asintieron. Y subieron por la escalera en forma de espiral.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho dumbledore los invito a pasar y a sentarse. Los chicos le contaron su situación a grandes rasgos, no querían dar muchos detalles, solo por que Lily estaba ahí.

y así es como paso- termino de contar Lily.

bueno muy bien – dijo con la misma serenidad de siempre – solo hay un problema, pero eso lo hablaremos estén los cuatro del futuro- sonrió dumbledore y mando a llamar a gin quien se encontraba en su clase de DCAO


	10. Capitulo 10: el reencuentro y los

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 10: el reencuentro y los nuevos problemas.

Una pelirroja iba corriendo, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero no era por eso que corría, sino porque el director la había mandado a llamar.

Al llegar a la gárgola dio la contraseña, subió por la escalera de caracol y al entrar se encontró con una cabellera azabache con ojos verdes junto a un pelirrojo al lado de una castaña, pero ella se concentró con el ojiverde, corrió hasta el sollozando y lo abrazo, lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, como si no quisiera que se escapara.

Ginny!! Te extrañe mucho amor! – le dijo Harry de forma muy dulce.

Yo también – le dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojitos color chocolate.

Prométeme que no te vas a volver a ir sin avisarme – y la beso.

Lo prometo – aun seguía con unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojitos y al parecer no tenia en mente soltarlo.

El pelirrojo carraspeo tratando de llamar a atención de su hermana ya que ni un "hola, los extrañe" había salido de su boquita.

Ron! Herm! Los extrañe!! – exclamo la pequeña pelirroja soltándose de Harry y agarrando a la nueva victima de su abrazo.

Nosotros también gin, pero nos estas matando – comento la castaña un poco "apretada" por el "suave" abrazo de su mejor amiga.

Jeje – rió y se giro hacia Lily – mucho gusto Lily, soy Ginny weasley, hermana del pelirrojo de acá al lado :P

Mucho gusto por lo que veo me conoces – sonrió Lily – un pregunta ¿vistes a vera, Kia y bella?

Vero y Kia están en defensa y ¿Quién es bella?

Ha la señorita Figg se fue hace dos días a su hogar hubo un ataque de mortifagos en su vecindario, por suerte su familia salio ilesa, hoy volvía – comento dumbledore interviniendo en la conversación que hasta el momento permanecía callado.

Profesor, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo volvemos al futuro? – interrogo Ron.

Bueno hay un libro, muy viejo, sobre el tiempo, pero… esta desaparecido… hace mas de 100 años… en el ultimo lugar que se vio fue acá en hogwats.

Ante tal confesión Harry susurro algo in entendible pero con fastidio en su voz, Hermione estaba revidando en su mente si había visto algún libro del tiempo o algo por el estilo, pero sin resultados, Ron estaba como ido, pensaba en sus tantas visitas en la sección prohibida pero nada, no había nada, Ginny no procesaba la información pero al cabo de dos segundos pregunto:

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo, como volver al futuro?, ¿en que vinieron?, ¿Por qué no me había dicho eso el día en que llegue? – Harry la estaba abrazando pero no en muestra de cariño sino porque si la soltaba quien sabe que podría hacer, aunque en ese momento ella no pensaba en e agarre de su novio.

Este… vinimos en el gira tiempo pero este… no se exploto, desapareció… no se que paso con este en realidad… y nos quedamos atrapados acá – respondió un Harry con paz que quien sabe de donde la sacó – hay no quiero verme nacer – concluyo. Ante el último comentario sus amigos abrieron los ojos como plato, y el director junto con Lily soltaron una risita tímida.

¿Dónde esta mi Harry? – pregunto incrédula Ginny, cosa que izo que el aludido soltara una carcajada, que a Lily le pareció muy parecida a la de James pero no acoto nada – bueno volviendo a lo anterior, ¿Cómo…? – los adolescentes negaron con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no me había mencionado ese libro antes? Pregunto dirigiéndose al director, al borde de perder la paciencia.

Estuve investigado desde que llegaste y tuve una ligera impresión de haber leído algo al respecto en mis años de estudio, es una de las tantas cosas por lo cual te mande a llamar – respondió con la misma calma de siempre – ahora creo que ustedes deben descansar un poco, son muchas cosas en un día ¿no les parece?, no se preocupe señorita Evans sus faltas quedaran justificadas – respondió ante la cara de Lily – se quedaran en las habitaciones de los estudiantes, aunque ustedes tres ya terminaron sus años de hogwarts, ¿en que casa estaban antes? ¿en la misma que la señorita weasley? – todos asintieron – bien estas van a ser las habitaciones que van a ocupar y compartir – entregándole un pergamino a ron y Harry y otro a las chicas, donde decía con quien iban a compartir la habitación los chicos con los merodeadores y herm y gin con Lily.

Una vez que salieron del despacho decidieron ir a las cocinas, tenían mucha hambre, y luego se dirigieron hacia la sala común.

wow! Como extrañaba hogwarts – exclamo ron.

si, no tienes idea – respondió herm sentándose en uno de los sillones – como extrañaba mi sillón favorito!!

yo no me puedo quejar – rió Harry.

Mas te vale que no te quejes, venias todos los días – le respondió Ginny.

Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto Lily, como siempre, quería enterarse lo mas que podía de esos chicos futurenses.

Al primero que conocí fue a Ron – contesto Harry, el aludido se le formo una sonrisa recordando como se habían conocido – y a Ginny en mi primer año, es que yo vivía con muggles y no sabia como se hacia para llegar al anden 9 ¾

Luego nos volvimos a encontrar en un compartimiento (? No me acuerdo como se llaman) y después apareció Hermione pero nos juntamos cuando la salvamos de un trol – continuo ron, que fue codeado por herm por dar detalles que necesitaban ocultar, no era conveniente contarle a todo el mundo que hacia un trol en hogwarts.

Después en nuestro segundo año Harry salvo a Ginny de un mal recuerdo – continuo herm – algo complicado – acoto por la cara de confusión de Lily.

Valla, todos salvando, felicidades Harry por lo visto su estadía en hogwarts fue demasiado complicada no? – indago Lily, necesitaba mas información.

Complicado, muy complicado… - respondió Ginny y Harry al recordar sus años vividos en hogwarts.

Estaban platicando de muchas cosas los cuatro, hasta que ven que el retrato de la dama gorda abrirse, dejando entrar a cuatro chicos, uno de ellos idéntico a Harry, pelo azabache muy desordenado y ojos color avellana, los ojos era la única diferencia, pero tenia una gran coincidencia física, este venia a acompañado por otro morocho con ojos azules tirando a grises, muy bonitos, atrás de ellos venia uno con el pelo marrón grisáceo claro, con ojos color miel que venia hablando con un chico bajito y regordete. A Harry un poco mas y se le sale el corazón, literalmente, estaba demasiado nervioso y sus amigos lo notaron.

Lily por favor, no digas del tiempo y espacio que somos si? Por favor – suplico Ron.

Miren Harry tu nuevo apellido es smith, ron vos sos Watson y herm sos Hermione granger, así los presente yo, y somos americanos, de estados unidos – comento la pequeña lo mas rápido que pudo, todos asintieron.

Ye Ginny… - se interrumpió James al ver a tres pelirrojos una castaña y a su clon!?

Ho, hola James, te presento a Ron, mi hermano, herm mi mejor amiga y a Harry – los presento.

Mucho gusto, así que vos sos mi clon no? – pregunto irónico, estrechando la mano, una rara sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, y a Harry por un minuto se creyó que se le había parado el corazón.

Al rato de presentarse y conocerse o así se podía llamar, entraron Verónica Mars y Kiara Tlawiz junto a una castaña con unos ojos celestes hermosos, así se podían describir, que respondía al nombre de Arabella figg. Las chicas al ver a tres pelirrojos dejaron su charla, era demasiado raro ver tres pelirrojos en su sala común, ya que la única era Lily, se acercaron y allí vieron a un pelirrojo con ojos celestes abrazado a una castaña, a una chica pelirroja con ojos color chocolate y varias pecas como el chico, que vale y Kia conocían como Ginny, por ultimo vieron a la pelirroja con ojos verdes que reconocieron como Lily, y se aventaron a saludarla, bueno solo habían pasado dos días en que no se veían pero la abrazaron como si no la hubiesen visto por años, luego se percataron de los merodeadores y del "clon" de James.

hola ¿quienes son?, wow Potter ¿estabas tan aburrido que te hiciste un clon? – pregunto bella.

Ron weas…Watson – se corrigió al recibir un suave codazo de parte de herm – hermano de Ginny, ella es hermione granger y el clon de Potter es Harry smith – las chicas al escuchar el ultimo nombre abrieron los ojos como plato, se suponía que ellos tenían 18 años, habían terminado el colegio y estaban en "estados unidos".

Así que sos el famoso Harry ¿no? – pregunto Kia. Ante tal comentario el ojiverde miro a Ginny en busca de una explicación, ella solo atino a encogerse de hombros y sonreírle de forma culpable.

Este… supongo que la pelirroja les contó de mi – respondió Harry, un poco intimidado.

Y bueno tenía que dar una buena explicación, pero con esto nos sobra – acoto Sirius.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? – pregunto Hermione, gran error.

Nada, solo que cuando llego se abrazo a James, muy fuerte – respondió Remus – demasiado para ser verdad – acoto, se tenia que vengar por una broma que le había jugado James, y que mejor que un novio celoso lo haga por vos. Ginny estaba más que roja, apenas se podía distinguir de su cabello.

Pero solo fue una confusión ¿no es así? – pregunto herm tratando de arreglar su error de pregunta, aparte no quería ver a Harry celoso.

Si, si se confundió contigo – trato de calmar las cosas James, aunque creía que iba a salir con un ojo morado, pero no fue así, Harry estaba sentado al lado de Ginny de la misma forma desde que estaban ahí, pero con los puños apretado, daba miedo estar en el lugar de James viéndolo.

Bueno, ya nos presentamos y ahora preséntense así queda un poco mas formal, solo sabemos sus nombres por sus amigos – comento Ron tratando de cambiar el tema lo mas rápido posible.

A mi ya me conocen pero bueno soy lilian Evans, Lily.

Ei pelirroja a mi que me conoces desde no se 7 años tal vez me decís que solo te llame Evans y ahora vienen ellos que lo conoces hace dos días y ya te estas presentando como Lily – se quejo James.

Sabes, creo que tienes razón, puedes llamarme Lily – respondió con un tono cansado de siempre lo mismo – continuo – se dirigió a los chicos futurences – ella es Verónica Mars, ella es Kiara Tlawiz y ella es Arabella Figg – las termino de presentar.

Bueno como veo Lily no tiene intención de presentarnos, lo voy a hacer yo, el es Remus Lupin, este es Sirius black…-

Como este… Potter mas respeto – protesto Sirius haciéndose el ofendido.

Bueno el es Sirius Black, el petter Pettigrew y yo James Potter.

Mucho gusto - dijeron los seis

Bueno yo creo que tenemos que empezar a buscar ¿no les parece? – pregunto Harry a sus compañeros.

Si vamos, ahora si no tenemos tiempo, jeje – rió Hermione.

Lily por favor ¿que sea un secreto si? – pregunto Ginny, está asintió.

Una vez salieron las chicas la miraron, al igual que los merodeadores.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Vero.

¿Qué cosa? – se hizo la desentendida.

¡Vamos Evans no te hagas! – protesto Sirius.

¿Qué fueron a buscar? – pregunto James.

Uno libro… ¿felices?… ya basta de preguntas… no puedo decir más – respondió perdiendo la paciencia.

Okei, okei, chicos vamos – sonrió James y esa sonrisa de travieso fue respondida por los demás merodeadores. Subieron hasta su habitación, agarraron la capa y el mapa, lo activaron con un "juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" y vieron cuatro puntitos, el de Hermione granger, ginebra Weasley, ron Weasley y Harry Potter juntos en la biblioteca, para ser preciso en la sección prohibida. Muy extrañados por los nombres se metieron bajo la capa y se encaminaron a dicho lugar, al parecer llegaron justo a tiempo de una discusión, y vieron a Harry y Ginny discutiendo por algo…

¡HARRY JAMES POTTER DEJA DE SER TAN CELOSO POR UN MOMENTO! ¡ESE ES TU PADRE! – gritaba dicha pelirroja un tanto exasperada. Los muchachos abrieron los ojos como plato, algo raro andaban esos chicos.

Mira Ginny vos sabes como era o es James, Sirius nos lo dijo bien claro, uno le gustan las pelirrojas, aunque se paso medio hogwarts, dos es peor que tus hermanos con las bromas, bueno no solo el sino que los cuatro, tres no esta con mi mama todavía, aunque yo creía que para estas fechas empezarían a salir, pero bueno volviendo, Ginny lo abrasaste y no va a parar hasta que le des bola, y vos eso lo sabes bastante bien – trato explicarle Harry. Para ese entonces Ron y Herm habían desaparecido.

Harry, ya te explique fue una confusión, aparte celosa me tengo que poner yo, ya que todas se te tiran en sima, solo por que sos el "niño en que vivió", – a esto lo digo con un tono de burla – imagínate si te conocieran como te conozco yo… te matan y las mato – dijo mas calmada y mas divertida por su propio comentario.

Okei, okei, tratare de no ser tan celoso, pero por favor trata de evitar a mi padre, ¿si? No quiero mas confusiones como esas y si se pasa seguro que lo mato, aunque después no nazca jajaja – cambio de un tono serio a uno divertido.

Bien, bien , pero trata de no matarlo ¿si?, yo te quiero vivo mas tiempo jaja, ahora vamos a buscar el libro, quiero volver, extraño a teddy y a luna ¿Cómo están? – Harry la agarro de la cintura y empezaron a caminar.

Ellas están muy bien, teddy quedo con la madre de tronks y luna te manda saludos, no quiso venir, creo que Nevill la iba a ir a visitar – comento Harry luego le dio un suave y tierno beso.

Los merodeadores ante tal charla, abrieron los ojos demasiados abiertos, parecía que no terminaban de procesar aquella información.

Harry James Potter – susurro James – ¡¡tiene mi apellido!!

Y te llamo padre – acoto Remus.

¡¡Y te describió específicamente como sos!! y lo peor… ¡¡se lo conté yo y no me entere!! – se sorprendió Sirius.

Harry, que lindo nombre, siempre quise ponerle a mi heredero – soltó James de la nada. Los tres compañeros lo miraron y se les metió la "loca" idea de:

¡¡Ellos son del futuro!! – soltó petter, James lo miro desconcertado y los otros asintieron.

Petter deja ya de decir boludeces, como que son del futuro, pero… - después de unos minutos cayo en cuenta que sus amigos tenían buenos argumentos para confirmarlo.

Bueno el libro no creo que lo podamos encontrar pero a Evans capas que le saquemos algo - comento petter.

¡Mas te vale cornamenta, que si ese es tu hijo, yo sea el padrino! – amenazo Sirius, comentario que izo que sus amigos lo fulminaran con la mirada – bueno yo solo decía – y se encogió de hombros y todos largaron unas carcajadas.

-- En La Sala Común--

Lily ¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunto bella.

Estuve en un colegio de estados unidos, pero solo estuve dos días.

¿Y ellos no tendrían que haber vuelto?, ¿que hacen acá? – indago Vero.

No se, solo se que ellos están buscando un libro bastante viejo, pero nada mas, no me quisieron contar – respondió lily, sinceramente ella no quería mentirles, ni ocultarle nada, pero no podía decirlo, lo había prometido.

Oye, Lily ¿como fuiste a aquel colegio? – indago James, que justo entraba en la sala común con sus amigos.

Yo… yo fui… yo me… - balbuceaba Lily que no se acordaba, solo fue un momento a otro, una explosión, un olor raro proveniente de aquella poción supuestamente, y un salón diferente – no me acuerdo.

Me lo imaginaba- dijo Remus, ante tal comentario las chicas lo miraron con una ceja alzada.

Evans podemos hablar un minuto con vos a solas – pidió Sirius.

Lily los miro desconcertada, vio a sus amigas y volvió a ellos, ninguno sonreía, todos estaban serios – okei vamos.

bien chicos yo me quedo después los busco – comento petter, últimamente estaba muy raro, según sus amigos recibía muchas cartas últimamente y estaba demasiado serio.

listo – y salieron de la sala.

¿A dónde vamos Potter? – indago Lily algo sorprendida, mientras salían de la sala común a altas horas de la noche, vio que James ponía una capa sobre los cuatro, y con un papel en blanco en una mano y en la otra la varita, emprendieron el camino….


	11. Capitulo 11:“¿nos descubrieron? ¡Harry q

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 11: "¿nos descubrieron? ¡Harry que te pasa!

Harry…- llamo una pelirroja un tanto temerosa.

Dime…- le respondió un tanto desconcertado, dándose la vuelta ya que ella se había parado en seco unos cuantos pasos atrás - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto acercándose.

Harry… tengo un mal presentimiento… lo tengo desde que llegaron… y tiene que ver con vos… no se que es, pero lo siento… el futuro cambio – respondió Ginny un tanto temerosa, con los ojos cristalinos y lo ultimo con vos casi en susurro.

¿Qué… que… a que te referís? – pregunto Harry abrasándola, y un tanto desconcertado, no entendía bien lo que quería decir con - ¿Cómo que el futuro cambio?

No se Harry, no se, pero que tu madre se enamore pronto de James, y creo que en eso nos vamos a tener que meter – concluyo Ginny, ya un tanto mejor, y siguieron caminando.

-- En Alguna Parte De Hogwarts--

bueno, ya ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto la ojiverde.

queremos saber donde fuiste, y no se cuento de que estuviste en estados unidos – contesto de mala gana Sirius.

pero si no es ningún cuento – respondió Lily, ya poniéndose nerviosa.

vamos Lily, sabemos que son del futuro – comento Remus.

pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Quién les metió esa idea? – pregunto asustada, haciéndose la desentendida, los merodeadores lo sabían y eso si que no era bueno.

nosotros tenemos nuestras fuentes para saberlo – respondió un tanto arrogante James- si no nos crees, porque el mapa no nos muestra los nombre de esos chicos y nos muestra, ron weasley, ginebra weasley y Harry Potter, oh que casualidad tiene mi apellido, ¿un tanto raro no?

este… James, no, no se de que me hablan. Del futuro, já, por favor no me hagan reír – contesto Lily, ya no sabia que mas excusa meter.

bueno Lily, ya basta mira – James le mostró los tres nombres en el mapa merodeador (no se lo había mostrado antes).

pero… pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo saben? – ya lo sabían, no podía negarlo mas.

los escuchamos discutir, y llegamos a esta conclusión y vos ahora no lo estas confirmando – le explico Sirius, ya habían logado su objetivo.

yo no lo afirme…

Lily… - suplico Remus.

Bueno, ya basta, me canse de tu jueguito Evans, ya sabemos quienes son y supongo que Harry es mi hijo, no va a ser tan difícil de descubrirlos - dijo un tanto serio y enojado James.

Mira Potter, esos chicos, no son como ustedes, en la magia mejor que ustedes-saben-quien, y se cuidan un montón con las palabras- respondió Lily con la misma seriedad.

En eso tienes razón, son muy buenos en defensas contra las artes oscuras, aunque no creo que mejor que el que no debe ser nombrado – comento Remus acordándose de cómo luchaba la pelirroja y según ella se lo había enseñado el "clon" de james (n/a me encanta llamarlo así jaja pobre Harry…. mejor sigo)

Y Ginny cuidarse con las palabras, no lo creo, por ella descubrimos un montón de cosas – comento Sirius, recordando a Ginny cuando se presento.

Bueno entonces suerte – la pelirroja dio media vuelta para salir caminando pero James la tomo de la mano.

Espera Lily… - dijo el azabache.

Uno: si es para seguir con esto, que sigo creyendo que es una locura, no espero nada, dos: creo que me arrepentí, sigo siendo Evans para vos y tres: me voy tengo prisa – dijo esta un poco molesta, los habían descubierto y ella no ayudaba mucho.

No, no es por los chicos, solo que… no se – giro la cabeza hacia los chicos en busca de apoyo, necesitaba una excusa para que no se valla, aunque saliera con una rubia de hufflepuff seguía buscando una cita con la pelirroja.

Jamsii! – llega la rubia de ojos verdes y lo abraza por atrás- ¿Qué hacen con…- la examina de arriba hacia abajo – esta?

Bueno Potter, los dejo creo que van a estar en mejor compañía, Remus, Black adiós – se fue la pelirroja un tanto enojada y ¿celosa?

No espera, Alex ya vuelvo, Lily! – y salio corriendo tras ella pero lo que vio no fue muy agradable para el.

¿Qué quería Potter y sus amiguitos? – pregunto un rubio de ojos oscuros mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba.

--En La Biblioteca--

y herm ¿encontrases algo? – pregunto el pelirrojo un tanto fastidiado de buscar, ya llevaban mas de dos horas buscando.

no ¿y ustedes? – contesto la castaña.

no, ¿y si a lo mejor no esta en la biblioteca? – opino Harry.

¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunto Ginny.

No se, pero hemos estado buscando mas de dos horas y nada, aparte en todos nuestros años de hogwarts hemos venido y buscado y nunca leímos algo así- respondió Harry, ya se quería ir.

Harry tiene razón capas que este en algún otro lugar del colegio, acuérdense que hogwarts es grande, ¿que tal si vamos a descansar un rato? – apoyo ron.

Por mi esta bien – respondió la pelirroja estirándose un ratito.

Si no queda otra, vamos – se resigno herm, pero sabia que Harry tenia razón.

Se encaminaron a la sala común, a unos pasos de llegar a las escaleras vieron algo que los desconcertó un poco, bastante. Lily Evans besándose con uno que no era James ¿Qué estaba pasando?

un momento ¿esa es mi madre? – pregunto incrédulo Harry. Todos asintieron – pero… pero…

miren, es James ¿los esta mirando…? – pregunto herm.

¡y no hace nada! – concluyo Ginny.

¿Qué hacemos? ¿esto no tenia que pasar o si? – pregunto ron, con la misma expresión que los demás.

Harry… el futuro cambio – susurro Ginny un tanto temerosa – ¡HARRY! – grito. El azabache estaba sentado en el suelo, demasiado pálido, apenas se podía mantener estable. ¡Debían actuar rápido!


	12. Capitulo 12: “¿nos descubrieron? ¡Harry

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 12: "¿nos descubrieron? ¡Harry que te pasa! (2º parte)

¡HARRY!- se hoyo ese grito por todos lados, cosa que hizo que la parejita se separara-

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Max el rubio de ojos oscuros.

Ginny – susurro Lily – ya vuelvo – y se fue donde estaban los cinco, si cinco, para cuando Lily se dio cuenta James ya estaba ahí, una rara sensación se apodero del azabache y la pelirroja

¿Que sucedió? – pregunto James, ya agachado a un lado de Harry.

No se íbamos hacia la sala común y al darnos vuelta el ya estaba en el piso y mas pálido – contó ron muy preocupado por la salud de su amigo, en la misma posición que James y los demás.

Harry… vamos, vamos Harry – suplicaba Lily. sentía como si le estuviera hablando con su "propio hijo".

Vamos llevémoslo hasta la enfermería – dijo James, lo sujetaron entre el y ron y lo llevaron.

Ginny y herm estaban demasiado preocupadas, tenían que cambiar ese presente, tenían que meterse, pero antes debían que buscar el motivo por el cual Harry esta en ese estado.

oye Ginny ¿no paso algo mas con lo que Harry este así? ¿Qué fue lo último que vio, lo último que hizo? – pregunto lila. Estas dos iban demasiado atrás.

creo que lo que vio fue a vos y a James pero no se, esto es muy confuso, muy raro – le respondió la pelirroja.

¿a mi? ¿Y a James? ¿Cómo? Yo no estaba con Potter - le comento la ojiverde.

No, si eso ya lo sabemos, el estaba a pasos tuyos – le aclaro, ya estaban llegando.

-- En La Sala Común --

me preocupan, se tardan mucho – comento el ojiverde.

demasiado ¿deberán estar con los nuevos? – pregunto la rubia de ojos azules como el mar.

seguro, pero ya es muy tarde – acoto el morocho de ojos azules idénticos a los de la rubia.

En eso el retrato se la ama gorda se abrió dejando pasar a una castaña y un pelirrojo abrazados, al parecer el chico la estaba consolando.

ya, herm, se va a poner bien, te lo aseguro… ¿haber decide una en que no allá salido bien en todos estos años? –

¿pero que?, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Remus al verla llorar.

No se… Harry, el… el esta en la enfermería – solo pudo decir la castaña entre sollozos.

Mi ahijado – salto Sirius inconscientemente.

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos, en especial ron y herm.

¿James esta con el?- pregunto, obviando lo anterior.

Si… ¿pero como lo sabes? – indago ron, pero el animago ya estaba corriendo.

No importa eso ahora, vamos – le contesto el lincatropo y salio corriendo tras Sirius, los chicos se quedaron así (0.0)

¿vienen?, Lily esta con ellos – pregunto ron al salir del estado de shock, las tres restantes asintieron y salieron corriendo en la misma dirección.

-- En la Enfermería--

Harry, Harry… - sollozaba la pelirroja.

Pero… ¿Cómo? – pregunto una muy desconcertada Lily.

Gin…quiero que me respondas con la verdad, Harry y ustedes no son de acá, bueno si, quiero decir que no son de este tiempo, de esta época ¿me equivoco? – indago James, la intriga lo comía, tenia que saberlo si era cierto… y también Quería saber que pasaba con esa sensación que tiene al estar con Harry, era todo muy raro para ellos, para el.

Pero… miro a Lily, esta solo afirmo con la cabeza - ¿Cómo?

Así que si vinieron del futuro – dijo James, los tres estaban sentados a un lado de la cama.

Pero… - miro a Lily.

No, ella no nos dijo nada, es mas nos trato de loco, pero bueno, recién me lo terminas de afirmar, con esa pregunta. – comento el azabache - ¿pero porque están acá?

¿pero como se dieron cuenta? – contra pregunto gin.

El mapa merodeador y con algunas de sus discusiones… ¿así que Harry es celoso? ¿y tenia miedo de mi? Jajaja – saco su primer sonrisa desde que vio a Lily con axel "¿es pariente de alex? Son iguales" pensó James.

¡como no pensamos en el mapa! Pero… para como? Si… se supone que esta confiscado… - comento Ginny ya empezándose a preocupar.

¿Confiscado?, no si lo tienen los chicos y hasta hace un rato lo tenia yo… es imposible, te habrás confundido de fecha… aunque vamos a tener que ser mas precavidos… pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque mis hermanos lo encontraron en su primer año y después se lo dieron a Harry –

Haaa, seguro te confundiste de fecha – dijo James quitándole importancia.

Si supongo – respondió media pensativa.

Oye ¿de verdad que Harry es celoso? – volvió a preguntar el azabache.

Demasiado para ser verdad – James se empezó a reír y una sonrisa de "oigan voy a hacer una maldad" se apodero de su rostro.

No se de que te quejas Potter, si tu eres igual, y ni se te ocurra darle celos – se adelanto la ojiverde que estaba sentada entre medio de los dos.

Pero…. – iba a protestar como un nene chiquito pero fue interrumpido por el grupo de las chicas a excepción de vale y los dos merodeadores restantes, petter había dicho que iría a la cocina a buscar comida para llevarles.

¿Cómo esta Harry? – pregunto ron un poco agitado por la corrida.

No se, todavía no despierta y Madame Pomfrey no nos dice nada, salio a buscar no se que y todavía no vuelve – contesto Lily, ya un poco cansada, inconscientemente tomada de la maño de James.

¿Y no nos van a decir la verdad? – pregunto bella.

Ellos son del futuro, Harry tiene mi apellido, ellos son weasley y ella es granger – explico James cosa que izo que todos se sorprendieran.

Pero ¿Cómo? – pregunto Kia.

Fácil, el mapa merodeador… - empezó a enumerar Sirius.

¿el que? – pregunto bella.

El mapa merodeador – dijo Remus, mostrándoles un pergamino en blanco, segundas chicas – "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – dijo apuntando con la varita sobre el pergamino.

Ho, por eso sabían donde estábamos siempre – concluyo Kia.

Chicos – llamo gin jalando la túnica de su hermano y señalando a Harry.

El azabache estaba entrando en si, la palidez se le había ido aunque todavía estaba un poco débil. Se tomo la cabeza con una mano aun con los ojos cerrados.

Harry – dijeron los presentes.

¿Cómo estas hermano? – le pregunto ron.

Bien, supongo, me duele mucho la cabeza – respondió el ojiverde.

¿pero que paso? – pregunto Sirius.

¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando te desmayaste? – pregunto la castaña.

Yo... no se...fue muy extraño.

¿Algo como aquella conexión?

No nada que ver con es, esa conexión era fría y dolorosa, no se como explicarlo – soltó olvidándose de los demás – esto era frió si, pero era como un frió de soledad, como que si en un momento no iba a nacer o algo así, es… complicado – siguió contando, pero al darse cuenta de los presentes - ¡perdón!, ¡lo olvide!

No importa Harry, lo saben… algo pero lo saben – le contesto la pelirroja de ojos color chocolate.

¿Qué saben? – pregunto dirigiéndose a los merodeadores y a las chicas.

Que son del futuro, que sos mi ahijado, hijo de James y que ellos son weasley y ella es… - comento Sirius.

Hija de muggles – termino herm.

Por eso no nos sonaba tu apellido – comento Remus.

¿pero como se enteraron? – pregunto a su "clon" - ¿ustedes hablaron? – viendo a sus amigos.

No ellos no dijeron nada, solo bastaba con observarlos un tiempo, escuchar una conversación que tuviste con gin o mejor dicho una discusión y por ultimo el mapa – explico James con una gran sonrisa.

¡Como lo pude olvidar! ¡El mapa merodeador te muestra la verdadera identidad! – dijo Harry llevándose una mano en la frente y empezando a frotase la cicatriz.

Cielo, ¿seguro que él no tuvo nada que ver? – pregunto gin al ver los que hacia el ojiverde.

Seguro herm, no te preocupes, hace bastante que deje de ser un horrocrux – dijo con total calma.

¿Un horro que? – pregunto Vero que estaba entrando a enfermería

No, nada, no te preocupes, cosas del futuro, nada de que preocuparse – dijo ron tratando de que no se describiera mas cosas "ja nada de que preocuparse, y todo lo que tuvimos que vivir por eso" pensaron ambas chicas y Harry, cosa que se les formo una sonrisa tímida en la cara.

Bueno al final, no nos vamos a enterar de que conexión hablan, quien es "él" y que es un horrocrux – dijo Lily - ¿Por qué mejor vamos a la sala común?

Si, mejor vamos, ya es demasiado tarde y supongo que madame pomfrey no le molestara así que, Harry ¿tienes el mapa y la capa acá? – pregunto ron.

Así que mi capa y nuestro mapa va a terminar en las mano de otro Potter, espero que las hallas usado bien, y te allá servido para hacer unas cuantas bromas, jaja – rió James.

Si, han sido de gran ayuda, ¿ustedes también los tienen acá? – pregunto Harry, los merodeadores asintieron – bueno como hay dos capas y dos mapas, porque mejor las chicas se tapan con las capas y nosotros vamos con los mapas.

Por momentos pienso que no eres hijo de potter, ¿lo sabias? Bueno ahora lo sabes jeje – comento Kia.

Vamos ya no empiecen – trato de apaciguar Remus,

Lupin tiene razón, vamos – dijo bella, mientras ella, Kia y Vero se ponían la capa, era la primera vez que ellas tres junto con Lily se ponían esas cosas.

Y ustedes esta – ron le entrego la capa a herm, gin y Lily.

Bueno nosotros vamos a ir descubiertos pero con el mapa así que no se separen – ordeno Sirius – vamos.


	13. Capitulo 13: “el encuentro del libro”

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 13: "el encuentro del libro"

--en la sala común--

he,… yo estoy muy cansado con todo esto, me voy a acostar – dijo Harry – hasta mañana.

yo también voy, me muero de sueño – dijo un ron. – hasta mañana.

Ok, hasta mañana – respondieron los demás, mientras el pelirrojo y el azabache desaparecían por las escaleras.

Nosotras también nos vamos – dijo herm – mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano - dirigiéndose a Ginny mientras subían la escalera.

Bueno vamos, ya no ahí más que hacer acá – comento James – hasta mañana chicas – dijo y salieron los cuatro hasta su dormitorio.

--al otro día – sala común --

bien otra vez se nos escaparon – protesto James.

al final ¿son del futuro? – pregunto petter.

si, y hoy le íbamos a preguntar bien de algunas cosas que no nos quedo claro, pero se nos escaparon.

¿quien se les escapo, james? – pregunto la pelirroja, que recién bajaba.

Buenos días Lily, los cuatro del futuro – dijo James sin medir sus palabras (ya que ambos se llamaron por sus nombres, y los demás los miraban un tanto desconcertados).

Tengo hambre – protesto por enésima vez ron que entraba por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Basta Ronald, ya vamos, pero antes tenemos que encontrarlos – le reto la castaña.

¿a quien tienen que encontrar? – salto Kia, los ocho estaban muy atentos a la pequeña conversación de los nuevos, por llamarlos de alguna manera.

A Harry y a gin – dijo ron, seguido de un crujido de su estomago.

¿lo buscaron con el mapa? – pregunto Remus.

Si, pero no aparecen. – explico herm.

¿se abran ido a hogsmade? – pregunto bella.

No lo creo, nos habíamos dividido para buscar el libro, pero no lo encontramos – respondió ron, pero – ya se! – exclamo herm – en la sala multipropósitos.

¿en donde? – preguntaron a coro los demás.

La sala que va y viene, solo aparece si se la necesita – explico Lily (al estilo de Hermione en "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix")

Eso mismo, solo que se descubre en nuestro quinto curso – explico ron, mientras salían corriendo.

Los acompañamos – salto Vero, corriendo tras los dos chicos.

-- sala multipropósitos--

¿y Harry? ¿Encontraste algo? – pregunto la pelirroja ya cansada de buscar algo despeinada y con la ropa muy desacomodada y sucia por tanto polvo que había.

Gin, veni – le respondió, haciendo que salgan unas chispas rojas de su varita para que lo encuentre, este estaba en el mismo estado que la pelirroja, despeinado, si podía estar mas que siempre, con la ropa desacomodada y sucia por el polvo, pero se notaba un toque se emoción.

¿Qué hay? ¿lo encontraste?- pregunto agitada, había corrido hasta donde el se encontraba, ya que estaba en la otra punta se podría decir.

Mira, el libro, el libro estuvo acá escondido los 100 años que dijo el profesor- comento al tratar de agarrarlo.

¿y? – apresuro la pelirroja, alo ver que Harry no lo agarraba.

No puedo, algo impide que lo agarre – y era verdad tenia un campo que le impedía que lo tomaran, y ninguno de los dos sabia como deshacerse de ese campo.

HARRY, GINNY ¿ESTAN ACA? – grito granger a todo pulmón, desde la puerta.

Si herm, acá – grito gin haciendo las chispas rojas que antes había usado Harry.

Vengan, vamos – y salieron corriendo donde dichas chistas estaban…

¿Y que hacen acá con todas cosas viejas y así? – comento Sirius, ya pensando mal por el aspecto que tenían ambos – sinceramente les recomiendo el baño de prefectos – todos los miraron mal.

POTTER! Dici algo a tu favor, porque si es así, ¡ni merlín te salva! – exclamo ron, como hermano celoso que es, creyendo las palabras de Sirius.

E… ron, cálmate, ¿quieres? Mira que les vamos a decir que estábamos cuando llamo herm, aparte vestidos si no teníamos el mapa, aparte si hubiera pasado, ¿pensarías que hubiera sido en montones de libros viejo? – dijo Harry demasiado avergonzado y a la vez enojado por la ocurrencia que tuvo su "padrino".

Aparte encontramos el libro – dijo gin completamente roja, mientras los demás reían a carcajada limpia, a excepción de ronnie y la feliz pareja.

¿Dónde estaba? – pregunto bella, tratando de seguir con el tema del libro y olvidar lo anterior.

Esta ahí – dijo señalando un libro grueso, que en el lomo decía tempos – pero no lo podemos tomar – termino gin.

¿pero… por que? – pregunto James, mientras lily intentaba agarrarlo.

Porque tiene un campo que lo protege – explico la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Ya veo, ¿herm sabes algo al respecto? – pregunto ron, con un aire serio y pensativo, que hizo a mas de uno abrir bien los ojos.

Mmm… no se, no que yo recuerde – contesto la castaña.

¿vos Remus? – pregunto Sirius.

No, creo que no – contesto Lupin.

¿Lily? – pregunto Vero.

No tampoco.

¿y ahora? – pregunto James tan preocupado como su hijo.

La verdad, no se. Debe haber algún contra hechizo, algo – dijo gin ya al borde de perder la paciencia.

Bueno vamos a buscar, algo debe haber – sugirió bella.

Y si nos dividimos, va a ser más fácil ¿Qué dicen? – propuso Kia.

Ok, otros que busquen acá, y otros en la biblioteca. – apoyo Remus

Bien, pero antes necesito hablar con dumbledore – aclaro Harry – y de paso sepa algo.

Bueno, vos y Lily vallan con el profesor, ron, tu, herm, Remus, Petter y Vero, pueden ir a la biblioteca ¿les parece? – todos asintieron – los demás nos quedamos acá, cualquier cosa nos llamamos por las monedas – y así una vez organizados los grupos por gin, se pusieron a buscar, iba a ser una búsqueda complicada


	14. Capitulo 14: “consejos van, consejos vie

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

**--**

Capitulo 14: "consejos van, consejos vienen".

oye James, ¿quien era el rubio que estaba con Lily?

se llama axel Cuvier de revenclaw, pero yo pienso que debería estar en slytherin –respondió el chico.

y es uno de los que no pudo ahuyentar – concluyo Sirius.

¿así que era tu culpa que Lily no pudiera salir con nadie? – pregunto un tanto enfadada Kia.

Pero ¿Por qué hacías eso, James? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

Esto te lo puedo explicar yo, mira hace cuatro años James le esta pidiendo que salgan, pero ella siempre se negaba porque era amiga de Snape – se escucho un Ho de parte de Ginny – y como estos siempre andaban haciendo bromas pesadas contra el, Lily se enfadaba y terminaban muy mal. Es mas es la primera vez que pasan tanto tiempo juntos – explico bella.

Bueno ahora James, ¿quieres un pequeño consejito? Porque como va la cosa, va a cotar que nazca mi Harry-

¡que! ¿Harry es mi hijo y el de Evans, perdón Lily? – la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza – ¡fantástico! – grito de alegría – ¿pero como lo hice?

No se, porque no sabíamos que Lily tenia novio, pero bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar de salir con varias chicas y desecharlas como pañuelos desechables, porque eso nos lastima y mucho, y eso va para vos también Sirius.

Hagg, mira cornamenta, por tu culpa ya me metieron en esto, protesto el ojigris mientras todos largaban una carcajada.

En eso Ginny tiene razón, pero la cosa es que estén juntos porque se quieren, no porque saben su futuro y lo quieren dejar como esta – concluyo bella.

Eso, y si es así vas a tener que terminar con Alex – acoto Kia.

¿Alex?, ¿Quién es Alex?, uii ¡¡ella tampoco estaba!! Esta va a ser muy difícil – exclamo la pelirroja dando una vuela entre los libros.

OK, OK. A Lily yo la quiero, y demasiado, es mas me alegro que Harry sea hijo de ella también, pero va a ser muy difícil y mucho mas cortar con axel – admito James.

Mira compañero, de Alex solo le dices que ya esta, vos no querías algo serio y listo, dijo un despreocupado Sirius yendo a una montaña de libros llenos de polvo.

¡¡No!! Gracias compañero, sinceramente no sabia como decírselo – le contesto con un tono muy irónico.

De nada- con una sonrisa en la cara omitiendo el tono de su amigo.

Bueno, seguro que con eso te ayudara un poco, ahora vamos a buscar que Harry y los chicos están por venir – y así cada uno se puso a buscar en algunas montañas de libros que había.

-- Con el director--

Una pelirroja, ojos verdes iba caminando con un azabache de ojos verdes hacia el despacho del director.

Lily ¿Quién era ese con el que estabas ayer?, si no te molesta contestarme, claro esta.

Ha el? Es Axel Cuvier de revenclaw, es mi novia, para ser sincera es el único que no a espantado Potter, jaja.

¿Cómo el único que no ha espantado? _– i"idiota ninguno se te tenia que escapar"/i  
_

Bueno si, Potter siempre anda pidiendo que salga con el pero como me niego, un día me dijo que si no salía con el, no salía con nadie – comento empezando a enfadar.

Jaja y por lo que veo no le salio, jaja.

Basta Harry, no es gracioso, es mas es re feo, el esta con quien se le de la gana, y yo no puedo, todos los que me han invitado a salir, después terminan en alguna broma made in merodeadores y ninguno se anima a inventarme hasta ahora, bueno ninguno a excepción de axel y el, pero el no cuenta.

Jaja, pobre de vos, que mal, jaja pero que la hizo bien, la hizo jaja – Harry no paraba de reír.

Vos lo decís porque es tu padre – ya ofendida.

No, no lo digo por que sea mi padre, es mas en ese aspecto me parezco a mi madre, pero me da gracia lo que hace el – dijo ya recuperando la compostura.

Ja, ja que gracioso – en forma irónica - ¿pero quien es tu madre? – a Harry se le bajaron todo los colores por la pregunta, pero se salvo ya que habían llegado a la gárgola del director.

¿grageas de chocolate? – pregunto Harry y la gárgola se abrió.

Adelanto – se escucho que dijo Dumbledore a la vez que los chicos tocaban la puerta - ¿a que se debe esta visita niños?

Profesor, encontramos el libro pero este esta protegido por una especie de campo – empezó a explicar Harry.

Los chicos están buscando un contra hechizo en la biblioteca y en la sala – continuo la pelirroja.

Veo que saben de la sala.

Bueno… fue por necesidad en nuestro 5º curso.

Bien me imagino que allí estaba el libro ¿no? – los chicos asintieron – bien, bien me lo imaginaba, bueno ¿ustedes quieren saber…?

Si usted sabe como podemos sacarlo – termino Lily.

Bien, solo hay dos formas de sacarlo, uno que lo saque el mismo propietario del libro, o con el contra hechizo -

¿Y usted no lo sabe?

Me temo que se cual es el campo que tiene pero… es imposible….

No entiendo….

Bueno, lo que pasa, es que si es lo que creo que es va a ser muy complicado, chicos si me permiten yo en este momento me tengo que retirar – dumbledore ya empezaba a ponerse pálido, algo de la orden no andaba bien.

Bien, vemos como podemos sacarlo, permiso. – dijo Lily

Bien, pero traten de no andar a altas hora, valla – los chicos salieron del despacho mas confundido que antes de entrar, "¿a que campo se refería el director? ¿Cómo harían para volver? ¿como lo sacarían? ¿y que fecha es hoy?" muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Harry que ya empezaba a dolerle.

Lily ¿Qué día es hoy?

22 de diciembre ¿Por qué? – le respondió.

Porque mañana se van de vacaciones y el idiota que tengo como padre no se apura, algo esta mal – las últimas cosas las dijo en un susurro poco audible.

Pero, no entiendo.

¿Frank longbottom y Alice salen?

Si hace un mes ya, hacen una linda pareja, aunque Frank es un poco tímido y Alice es todo lo contrario, ¿los conoces en el futuro?

Si, su hijo es amigo mío y cumple los años un día antes que yo.

¡Que bueno!, pero algo te preocupa ¿no? – empezando a preocuparse ella también.

Muchas cosas, que pronto se van a saber, ahora vamos, nos deben estar esperando, la sala multipropósito es muy grande – dijo con una sonrisa.

--La biblioteca--

ron, busca acá – dijo la castaña ya conocida por todos, entregándole una pila de libros al chico.

Hermione, ya buscamos en toda la biblioteca, hasta en la sección prohibida – se quejo Remus.

Solo falta esa pila, y ya me rindo… pero solo – pero se interrumpió a si misma al ver que Petter y Vero no estaban – oigan ¿Dónde están estos dos? – los chicos alzaron los hombros en seña de que no tenían idea – bien se han ido – dijo sarcásticamente.

¡amor! Ya cálmate dejemos los libros ya los hemos revisado – dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola por atrás, mientras Remus se levantaba con una pile de libros en brazos.

OK, esta bien, vamos – tomando otra pila de libro y yendo por el mismo lugar que el lincatropo seguida por ron, pero…

Shh – dijo el ojimiel – miren – señalando a Petter y a Vero, los tres se escondieron entre los libros y prestaron atención a la conversación…

…. Mira Petter – dijo la chica – el señor se esta cansando de esperarte, vamos hombre, que esperas para aceptar.

Yo… yo… necesito mas tiempo – pidió el chico "cara de rata"

Tienes hasta después de navidad, y ahora vamos con los demás, están muy callados – dijo mientras salía caminando en dirección opuesta donde se encontraban los tres chicos escondidos, que al ver que se iban salieron a guardar los libros mas que callados.

-- Con Harry y Lily--

y Harry cuéntame ¿Quién es tu madre? – esta era la enésima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, pero el siempre sacaba algún otro tema o alguien los interrumpía – ¡Lily! – como en ese caso –

¡Lily! – gritaba una voz masculina que iba corriendo hacia los chicos – ¡Lily! – repitió jadeando mas cerca de los chicos (que se habían dado vuelta en los primeros gritos) – ¿que haces con Potter? – algo no andaba bien según el chico rubio de ojos verdes.

Ho, este no es Potter.

¿Algún problema? – pregunto el azabache enfrentándolo.

Lily, ¿Qué haces con el, mientras yo te estoy esperando en el gran comedor? – pregunto un colérico axel.

Perdón, lo olvide, es que tuvimos que ir con el director – se excuso.

Si, ¿con Potter no? – ironizo.

Vuelvo a repetir, ¿algún problema con eso? Yo creo que no sos nadie para impedirle nada - desafío el azabache i"mira lo que hace solo la presencia de mi padre jaja"/i pensó Harry.

Si, el problema es que me dejo plantado y soy el novio.

Mira vos, yo creo que si te dejo plantado fue por algo ¿no?, y que seas el titulo de novio no te da derecho de prohibirle cosas – le respondió mas calmado posible, cosa que hacia que el rubio se desesperara mas , en ese momento el rubio se percato de la cicatriz y de los ojos verdes.

¿Quién sos? – pregunto con una cara diga de fotografía.

Ho, que mal educado, Smith, Harry Smith, y si nos das permiso, nos vamos – dijo dándose media vuelta tomando a Lily del brazo par que lo siguiera pero fue parado.

Bien Smith tu te vas, ella se queda – lo desafío.

Imposible – volvió a caminar.

Veo que podrías ser pariente de Potter, son parecidos, y buscan lo mismo, pelirrojas ocupadas.

Ey, Ey, Ey ¿como que me parentesco a Potter, como que somos parecido y que "buscamos" lo mismo, pelirrojas ocupadas? – dijo haciéndose el desentendido. Lily los miraba desconcertada.

Que… no me digas que no consistes a los merodeadores… ¡que desilusión se van a llevar!... bueno lo de parecido te lo digo, porque sos idéntico a el físicamente, arrogante, presumido, y muchos adjetivo que Lily usa en su contra, podrían ser hermanos, y lo de pelirrojas ocupadas, lo digo por Lily – dijo todo como explicándole a un nene de 2 años que apenas entendía lo que uno trataba de decirlo, pero a su vez con un tono de fastidio en su voz.

Bueno, creo que tienes razón, mis debilidades son las pelirrojas, y más si hay que buscarlas – le respondió con un tono más arrogante made in James Potter.

¿Que? – grito Lily.

Si, ahora nos perdonas – y salio abrazando a Lily por los hombros, dejando a un rubio muy desconcertado y enfadado a la vez.

--En la sala multipropósito--

¡ME CANSE! – grito a todo pulmón Sirius Black.

Deja de gritar Black – le riño bella.

Bonita, acá nadie le riñe a Sirius Black y sale a salvo para contarlo – la provoco el morocho.

Bonita las….

¡Chicos! – la interrumpió Kia – basta sigan buscando, Sirius – ya iba a mandarlo a buscar en una montaña de libros mas lejos pero fue interrumpida por el grupito que venia de la biblioteca.

¿y encontraron algo? – pregunto la pelirroja.

Si, que el campo se puede romper con quien lo creo o… con tres generaciones de magos poderosos, por ejemplo, los Potter s para tomarlo tienen que estar con sus padres, su futura mujer y sus hijos, por dar un ejemplo, la familia Potter, como la familia Black, Malfoy, dumbledore, Wesley , lo que ahora llama "sangre – pura" – explico Remus.

El problema es que no tenemos esas tres generaciones, no completas – termino Herm.

Bien, eso lo veremos cundo estemos todos, aunque algo les esta molestando… - Ginny iba a cuestionar el estado de esas tres personas pero fue interrumpida al entrar Harry con una sonrisa diciendo "quien se salva de esta" dirigida a James, y Lily enojada con cara de "es por tu culpa" también referida a James.

Y ahora ¡que hice! – exclamo James - porque me miran así.

James, podemos hablar un momento, afuera – pidió Harry lo mas educadamente que pudo pero si sacar la sonrisa, James trago saliva y salio tras el, una vez ellos a fuera, las miradas se posaron en Lily.

¿Qué paso?- se apuro a preguntar Vero.

Ese Potter es igual al otro – dejo aun enfadada.

Pero ¿Qué hizo? – pregunto ron.

Lily les contó TODO lo que había pasado minutos antes de llegar, todo, con lijo y detalles.

ha si Harry tiene esa debilidad – comento ron.

y por esa misma termino así con mi mejor amiga – completo herm.

pero… pero….

--Con James y Harry--

James uno era, un, ¡¡como pudiste!! Y te haces llamar el mejor merodeador – protesto Harry.

Pero, no se de que me hablas – exclamo un confundido James, ante esto el ojiverde le explico lo ocurrido.

Dime que no es verdad esa debilidad – rogó cornamenta.

Si te lo digo te miento – respondió con total sinceridad.

Pero que ni se te ocurra, ella es mía -

Pero, como la voy a querer si es mi madre, y si ya se que Ginny te lo contó – aclaro por la cara de "pero como, se supone que vos no sabias" que tenia James – aparte, ya tengo a mi Ginny.

Veo que todos son muy posesivos en el futuro.

Y no sabes cuanto, sabes una cosa… ese tal axel, te tiene miedo, se desespero cuando me vio con Lily, asíque tienes un punto a favor, y por favor no lo desperdicies, y ahora vamos haber como romper ese campo, ya que dumbledore no nos va a poder ayudar.

Al entrar, los demás estaban con la misma sonrisa que tenia Harry, bueno no todos….


	15. Capitulo 15: nuevas personas

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

Capitulo 15: nuevas personas

¡James! ¡Vamos, apúrate! ¡Lo tenemos que encontrar! – grito una pelirroja de ojos negros como la noche llamada Charlotte Bans.

¡espera Charl! ¡no los veo por ningún lado! – grito un chico de pelo azabache imposible de peinar de ojos color chocolate oculto tras unas gafas, llamado James Sirius Potter, mientras miraba el mapa merodeador – Seguro están en la sala – y salio corriendo con la chica hasta allá.

-- 0 --

¿pero que?, si nadie mas…. – el morocho se quedo callado al ver que había aparecido otro igual a James y Harry – ¡pero ahora esto es una invasión! Grito Sirius Black.

¿de que hablas Sirius? – pregunto Harry quien estaba de espalda a la puerta.

De eso – señalo a los recién entrados.

Charl y James jr. estaban callados, parados en la puerta, no pensaban que iban a estar todos en ese lugar.

pero ¡NO! – grito a todo pulmón Lily, haciendo que los chicos reaccionaran.

he… ¿hola? – saludo Charl – vos debes ser Lily ¿no? – la aludida asintió, todos, incluyéndola estaban en estado de shock.

e m… ¿acá esta Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley? – pregunto el nuevo azabache.

si, acá – dijo la castaña - ¿Qué sucede?

¿podemos halar con ustedes a solas? – pregunto Charl y salio de la sala con los chicos tras ella.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto ron una vez a fuera.

Bueno… ¿Cómo se lo explicamos? – le pregunto la pelirroja al azabache.

Err.… - "que tal... soy James Potter… no muy idiota… pero hay ¿porque no lo pensé ates a esto?" (James).

Bueno… ¿y? – empezó a perder la paciencia herm.

Bien… yo soy Charlotte Bans, hija de muggles, de 17 años, voy a Hogwarts y soy de Griffindor – respondió esta rápido pero entendible – y el es…

James Sirius Potter, hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter, de 18 años, iba a Hogwarts y era de Griffindor – la interrumpió del morocho con los ojos bien cerrados apretando con fuerza la mano de Charl, que también lo dijo muy rápido pero entendible.

¿pero?, ¿son del futuro también? – los chicos asintieron – pero… ¿porque hablan con nosotros y no con ellos? – pregunto Hermione total mente confundida, mientras ron parecía en un estado de shock.

Porque mi padre lo pidió así, hay problemas en el futuro, al parecer algo esta cambiando, es decir en algún momento del tiempo esta sucediendo algo que no tendría que suceder, y ya sabemos lo que es – explico James.

No entiendo – exclamo ron ya salido de su estado.

Mira ron, Harry esta, como decirlo… esta desapareciendo, fuimos su época a la batalla de Voldy, por si en vez de Harry ganara, había ganado el pero no… lo que suponemos que el problema es acá. Y si se están tardando demasiado – explico Charlotte.

Y eso hace que las cosas cambien – término el azabache.

Entonces al Harry de su presente ¿le esta pasando lo mismo que al nuestro? – pregunto Hermione.

Si, hay momentos en que se desmaya, marea o se pone muy palio.

Pero, ¿Por qué es? - pregunto ron, quien todavía no asimilaba nada.

Es, porque al estar acá, Lily y James no están juntos y eso tendría que suceder hace meses, y ahora James esta con Alex, y Lily con Axel – explico entendiendo herm.

Miren, si cambiamos el orden de as palabras dicen el mismo nombre – salto pensativa Charl, cosa que hizo que todos se quedaran mirando, los chicos, ron y herm, le veían un aire a luna.

Charl últimamente te estas juntando mucho con longbottom – dijo James con una calma que no parecía proveniente de los Potter.

Vamos que el hermano es un de tus mejores amigos – Ron carraspeo.

Bueno, yo creo que tendrían que presentarse ante los chicos como quienes son, y ante todo Hogwarts como nosotros, con nombres falsos – acoto el pelirrojo.

Si, creo que será lo mejor, pero… ¿en eso nos pueden ayudar? – ante las caras de sus tíos de "como quieren que los ayudemos, se supone que eso lo sabían" acoto - ¡por favor tíos! – cerro con cara de niño bueno que a ninguno de esa familia le fallaba.

¿he?, si… - respondió herm, con cara de desconcierto y algo ruborizada idéntica a la de Rn, ese "por favor tíos" los tomo por sorpresa, ¿Por qué será?

-- o --

llega a ser otro Potter y creo que me mato – le comento una pelirroja de ojos verdes sus amigas.

pero, ¿Qué? ¡Ahí una invasión de pelirrojas y Potter en Hogwarts, esto es el colmo! – grito Kia.

pero no, imposible, Harry no tiene hermanos – se apuro a contestarle Ginny.

-- Con los Chicos --

Harry ¿Quién era ese? – pregunto Sirius algo desesperado, con dos Potter estaba bien pero tres… eso iba a ser algo complicado.

¿no tienes un hermano algo? – pregunto Remus, ya preocupado mas que antes, no solo por las nuevas personas, son por la conversación de la biblioteca.

No, ni idea quien es. Soy hijo único – respondió el azabache del futuro mirando a la puerta.

Pero… pero… - trataba de asimilar James, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a 4 personas.

Chicos… queremos presentares a alguien – les comento herm haciendo de vocera.

Suerte "Fen" – le susurro Charl a James, este la miro desconcertado.

¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿pero dijiste…? – la chica solo le sonrío, el volvió a su "su familia" para presentarse nuevamente, solo con la diferencia que ahora llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – e… hola, soy James S. Potter mucho gusto.

Todos, y cuando digo todos es todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, que parecían que se le iban a salir.


	16. Capitulo 16: ¿alguien más va a aparecer?

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

James jr.: James del futuro x ahora.

Capitulo 16: ¿alguien más va a aparecer?

hola… soy James Sirius Potter mucho gusto – todos abrieron los ojos tan grande que parecían que se les iban a salir – y ella es Charlotte Bans.

pero… pero... ¿Qué son nuestro? – pregunto James.

¿tu nieto? – contra pregunto.

¿¡mi hijo!? – grito Harry, este solo se limito a asentir.

Bueno, ellos vinieron a apurarnos o algo así, la cosa es que estamos tardando mucho y vos Harry estas… desapareciendo – le explico Hermione como ella sola sabe hacerlo.

Pero, ¿¡como desapareciendo!? Es imposible que sea porque tardamos – se preocupo Ginny.

ma.… Ginny ¿no has notado que pa…Harry esta más pálido, mas cansado, que a veces se desmaya desde que están en esta época? – pregunto James, algo mal acostumbrado llamar a sus padres por el nombre.

e… ahora que lo decís – miro a Harry, que estaba un poco pálido que desde la última vez no había recuperado su color habitual. – si, si lo he visto así…

bueno, y eso pasa porque James no se apura – Charl termino la explicación de Hermione.

¿alguien me puede que decir en que se tiene que apurar? – pregunto Lily ya cansada, era la tercera vez que se lo habían mencionado.

Se tiene que apurar a "enamorar" a mi madre – le respondió Harry.

Y eso tendría que haber pasado hace meses – termino ron.

¿y quien es esa chica? – pregunto Petter.

Eso no lo podemos decir eso lo tiene que descubrir por si solo – respondió Herm, Vero tenia los ojos muy abiertos a excepción de Kia y bella que tenían un brillo extraño en sus aojitos y Lily con los ojos aguados, "seguro que esa Alex" pensó la pelirroja " pero no imposible, si el no la conoció, pero que tonta si dijo que era huérfano, HUERFANO!!" la cara de la chica pasaron mil y una emociones, aunque nadie le presto atención, solo la familia azabache…

Bueno, quien sabe ya lo descubrió y no lo quiere admitir – opino Sirius, cortando la tensión de los Potters.

Chico… ¿y si cambiamos de tema? – rogó James.

Si, ¿me explican como sacamos el libro? – pregunto Harry, sacando en el incomodo lugar de su padre.

Bueno, lo único que sabemos, como ya explicamos, es que se necesita tres generaciones completas de magos poderosos, por ejemplo, James junto su futura esposa, vos con Ginny y James jr. con su novia, Charl eso vendría a ser tres generaciones completas pero el problema es que tienen que tener la misma edad por ejemplo James 18, vos 18 y James jr. 18 también, no importa la edad de l mujer supongo, bueno es eso o que lo saque el dueño, explico Remus.

Pero esperen, nosotros… - trataba de explicar Charl.

Nosotros no… - ayudaba James jr.

Nosotros no somos nada….

Digo no somos novios, solo amigos.

Mi hermano mayor, ¿entienden? – termino Charl haciendo gestos con la mano señalando al azabache de al lado y a ella.

Pero… perdón… ¿y ustedes como viajen? – vero trato de cambiar de tema para zafar de la metida que se mandaron.

Con el libro, el que están tratando de sacar – le contesto Charl aun ruborizada por la confusión.

¿Pero como? – pregunto esta vez bella.

Bueno cada vez que no encontramos lo que buscamos, Albus nos manda una carta con un hechizo diferente para viajar a otra época – respondió el nuevo azabache.

¿Quién es Albus? – pregunto Kia - ¿Albus Dumbledore?

No, imposible – susurro Ginny, pero se escucho perfectamente por el eco del lugar.

No… - pero antes de terminar de contestar un tajo apareció en el aire y dejo salir un pergamino junto a una mochila muggles color gris, cosa que hizo sorprender a todos, incluyendo a Charl y James Jr.

¿y eso? – grito Sirius.

Unas cosas que nos manda Albus – le explico Charl.

¿Albus? – volvió a preguntar gin.

Mi hermano – fue la simple respuesta de James jr.

¿vendrá? – le pregunto Charl a James jr. al ver unas cosas en la mochila.

¿ALQUIEN MAS VA A APARECER? – grito Sirius, que ya con tantas personas se estaba volviendo loco.


	17. Capitulo 17: la carta…

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

Capitulo 17: la carta…

Una pelirroja de ojos marrones como el chocolate caminaba a la par de dos chicas pelirroja también, la única diferencia eran los ojos, y una castaña de pelo indomable, detrás de ellas iban los merodeadores, hablado animadamente con los "chicos del futuro", yendo a la sala común, se habían cansado de buscar una forma para sacar el libro, sin utilizar la generación Potter. Las chicas, Bella, Kia y Vero, hacia rato que se habían ido, necesitaban terminar con unas tareas pendientes.

¿Herm, estas bien? – pregunto Ginny, preocupada por el estado de animo de su amiga.

Si, gin, solo que… - miro por el rabillo del ojo a Peter – una rata tiene cómplice.

¿Me queres decir que…? – todavía no entendía todo lo que pasaba, solo que la rata era Peter - ¿Qué hay alguien mas? – estas chicas si que se entendían cuando hablaban en código, pero no era la única que entendió.

Perdón, ¿pero que quieren decir? – interrumpió Lily desconcertada.

Ho, cosas del futuro, nada importante – para sorpresa de las tres, había hablado Charl.

Remus… estas muy callado – comento James.

Si, amigo más de lo normal – apoyo Sirius.

¿sucede algo? – pregunto Harry.

¿Cuánto falta para luna llena? – pregunto Peter.

Un mes, fue la semana pasada, antes de que venga los chicos ¿no te acordas? – respondió James, algo no andaba bien.

No me pasa nada, seguro – respondió Remus y siguió caminando, paso a las chicas, dio la contraseña a la señora gorda "pequeño lobito" (estaban a pasos del cuadro) y subió a su habitación, "¿es verdad? ¿Unos de mis amigos, va a estar en las filas de Voldemort al terminar el curso?, ¡¡no lo puedo creer, y Verónica esta con el!!" y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto los chicos se pararon en seco,

este debe andar en algo malo – opino Sirius.

o se habrá enterado de algo – corrigió Ron ya que él sabia el motivo por el cual el lincatropo estaba así.

¿Qué tanto sabes ron? – pregunto su sobrino.

No mucho – fue su única respuesta y tomo el mismo camino que el ojimiel, solo que se sentó en su sillón preferido en la sala común.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lily al ver como ambos chicos las pasaban con paso apurado.

¿Qué pasa?, ¡pasa que están todos locos, eso pasa! – exploto Sirius, no, es ese día había pasado de toso, encuentran el "famoso" libro, se entera que James, su hermano, se casa con la pelirroja, tiene un único hijo cual él va a ser el padrino, aparecen dos personas mas que uno dice ser el nieto de James, y que este a su vez tiene un hermano que están por desaparecer porque James no se apura, y para cerrar con broche de oro, Remus esta muy raro, el pelirrojo, ron, lo sabe y no explica nada, esto era el colmo. Imito el rumbo que sus otros dos compañeros habían tomado y se sentó en frente de la chimenea lo mas alejado de ron y las chicas quienes estaban haciendo una redacción para transformaciones.

¿y a este que le habrá pasado? – pregunto Ginny que se acercaba con las demás.

Yo creo que muchas cosas se entero el día de hoy, digo en el caso de Ron y Remus – explico Hermione.

Y el mismo caso que Sirius, supongo – contesto James jr. muy desconcertado al igual que los demás.

err.… yo, bueno me tengo que ir – comento Peter que hasta el momento estaba callado.

¿a donde vas colagusano? – James lo miro con las cejas alzadas esperando una respuesta.

Es que quede con alguien – contesto Peter balbuceando de miedo.

¿una chica tal vez? – Peter asintió – ese es mi amigo, ya era hora – y soltó una carcajada mientras Peter se marchaba hacia el encuentro con bverónica/b  


Al final, ¿no van a abrir la carta? – preguntaron Ginny y Harry al unísono, cambiando de tema.

Ha si, cierto, con tantas cosas ya nos olvidábamos – le respondió Charl buscando en la mochila – ¿James la lees? – dijo entregándosela a James Junior.

I"_ Fen: _

_Papa se encuentra mejor, mama y Lily no se que están haciendo pero funciona, yo pensaba ir pero no puedo, me necesitan acá. Según el tío Ron, el problema es en esa época, dice que le vienen recuerdos de cuando viajaron, aunque no completos, y supone que van a tener que quedarse un tiempo, les mando la mochila de Charl, con sus cosa muggles, ropa, la capa de papa, algunos libros míos, los libros de clase, y algunas cosas que manda los tíos, George pide dos autógrafos de cada uno de los merodeadores, de los cuatro. No preguntes para qué creo que es para Fred pero ni idea, mama me contó que ellos eran sus ídolos, pero esto no es importante. Enumero: 1- traten de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. 2- saluda a los abuelo, de parte de Lily y mía. 3- no digas mas de lo tienes que decir. Y 4- cuida a Charl, sabes como son los del pasado, con eso de la sangre, y acordote del pequeño problemita que tienen ustedes. Bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir, ha si en la mochila están las galletitas de sortilegios ´ Mama dice que se cuiden mucho. _

_Besos _

_Al"_

¿Lily? – pregunto Ginny.

¿autógrafos? – pregunto Lily.

¿ídolos? - pregunto James  
.

¿Fred? – pregunto Herm.

¿Fen? – fue la ultima pregunta de Harry cerrando el cuestionario que  
estaban haciendo.

Lily, es mi hermanita.

Autógrafos y ídolos… ha ellos les encanta las bromas, como cualquier Weasley… y ahora que o digo ¡Hugo me debe unas bombas! – protesto Charl

El tío George, tiene un hijo que se llama Fred.

Y Fen es el – termino las respuestas Charl.


	18. Capitulo 18: ¿Quiénes son Charlotte Bans

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

Capitulo 18: ¿Quiénes son Charlotte Bans y James "Fen" Potter?

y Fen es el – termino de responder Charl, buscando algo en su mochila – lo encontré – grito feliz, asustando a todos.

¿Qué encontró señorita?- pregunto una voz a su espalda

Encontré mi reproductor de música y llámame Charl… - dijo dándose vuelta revisando el "extraño" aparato que tenia, pero al ver quien era el que había hablado, se quedo sin palabras, ya que esa persona era Albus Dumbledore y cabe recordar que ella no lo conocía.

Charl?, bien nunca llame a mis alumnos por su sobrenombre pero me puedo acostumbrar – dijo el anciano con su típico tono juvenil.

Profesor… ¿no nos había dicho que iba a salir? – pregunto Lily muy curiosa por la presencia del director - y… Charl ¿que es un reproductor de música?

Ho, hace rato que volví y… ¿ustedes quienes son? – pregunto a Charl y a Fen.

Ellos son Charlotte Bans y James "Fen" Potter – se apresuro a responder Ginny.

Del futuro – termino herm.

Ya veo, ¿y ustedes por que vinieron? Es muy peligroso hacer esos tipos de viajes ¿saben?

Eso lo sabemos, solo vinimos a ver que sucedía, mi padre esta desapareciendo, y es únicamente por algo del pasado, que esta quebrando la línea del tiempo – respondió Fen.

Veo, que están muy consiente de todo esto, ¿y en que viajan? – pregunto Dumbledore mirándolos por encima de sus anteojos de media luna.

Con un libro de mi padre, aunque nosotros no lo tenemos, mi hermanito un pergamino diciendo un hechizo que nos hace ir a otra época, no lo entiendo yo…

Por eso se lo dejamos a tu hermano – murmuro Charl para si misma.

Te escuche pelirroja – dijo james jr. algo ofendido.

¡¡Si!! ¡¡Lo amo!! – grito que hizo saltar a todos de Charl, quien estaba con su reproductor y no le prestaba atención al ultimo Potter.

¿eh? – atino a preguntar James.

¿a quien amas? – pregunto Lily súper confundida.

A Albus – respondió sin prestar atención, estaba muy concentrada con el aparato.

¿Por qué? – pregunto herm.

Porque le grabo canciones nuevas o eso dice acá – respondió Fen, leyendo la parte de atrás de la carta – ¡¡YO TAMBIEN LO AMO!! – grito muy emocionado volviendo a revisar n la mochila muy entusiasmado.

James, Lily, herm, Ginny Harry y Dumbledore, miraban a James jr. Como sacaba unas escobas y una guitarra diminuta o eso pudieron ver, y a Charl quien había dejado de revisar el reproductor y miraba al chico con una cara de ternura como si estuviera viendo a un nene con sus regalos de navidad.

¿Qué tanto sacas? – le pregunto James agachándose a su lado.

Mi guitarra y mi escoba – respondió recuperándose – toma Charl, se acordaron de vos también – le dijo entregándole una mini escoba igual a la de le, en tamaño.

Muchachos, yo me retiro, mañana señorita Charl se puede presentar en mi despacho antes de sus clases, y ya vallan a su sala común es muy tarde – dijo y se marcho el director con un asentimiento general.

¿esa son tus cosas? Pero tienen que ser mas grandes – comento Lily una vez que el director se marcho.

Es un nuevo hechizo creado en 1994 más o menos que te permite encoje los objetos – le comento Herm.

Se te cayo esto – le informo Harry a su hijo mientras tomaba la carta que tenia el azabache anteriormente.

"_i P.D.: me olvide de decirles que vinieron los chicos Frank y Nicholas, y les trajeron las escobas junto a la guitarra que habían dejado en su casa, también vinieron Ashley y Alice a despedirse pero también llegaron tarde y los cuatro les manda saludos, para Charl, le grabe nuevas canciones y al fin encontré la forma para que funcione como bafles (el hechizo estaba después del que decía como hacer para que se escuche sin los auriculares), Fen, vino Emily, se entero que te ibas co Charl, y me armo una escena de celos, ¡A MI! Eso después me las vas a tener que pagar muy caro, y me dijo que te digiera (tal y como ella lo dijo): "Fen Potter, mas te vale no hacerme cornuda con esa zorra (perdón Charl –Albus-) porque vos terminas estéril y aquella puta (nuevamente perdón Charl –Albus-) muerta, ¿me entendiste?" ella quería mandarte un vociferador pero gracias a tu hermanito querido no te lo mando._

_Bueno creo que nada más. _

_Besotes, se cuidan mucho._

_Al" /i_

a no, esa me va a escuchar cuando vuelva, que ni se le ocurra pasar frente mío, porque la mato, me escuchaste Fen ¡LA MATO!, ¿quien se cree que es para insultarme así?, no… esa se equivoco mal, esa se va a enterar de quien es Charlotte Bans, aparte es obvio que yo no puedo tener nada con vos, todo el mundo mágico lo sabe, ah – grito Charl expresando su odio con esa tal Emily.

OK. Me perdí, te seguía hasta la parte de "Fen vino Emily" ¿Quién es Emily? – pregunto Ginny.

Esa rubia, engrifa "soy mejor que vos" es Emily Cuvier la novia de este – ahora parecía mas calmada, pero aun seguía mostrando su tono de fastidio.

Cuvier, Ho ese es el apellido de mi novio – comento Lily

¿lo sigue siendo, después de lo que le dijo Harry? – pregunto en tono de fastidio James.

Si, si lo sigue siendo, creo – termino murmurando la chica.

Bueno volviendo al tema anterior ¿Frank, Nicholas, Ashley y Alice? – pregunto herm.

Ellos son nuestros amigos, Alice y Frank ("Terry") longbottom Lovegood, Nicholas "crin" Hyde y Ashley Thomson – le contesto Fen.

Ultima pregunta "es obvio que yo no puedo tener nada con vos, todo el mundo mágico lo sabe" – cito Harry- ¿y eso por que? – Charl y Fen palidecieron, su mayor secreto iba a ser descubierto, y eso que Al se los había avisado que tuvieran cuidado con eso.

Vamos a la sala común y ahí se los contamos – pidió Charl muy seria, para ser una chica que la primera impresión que dio fue de estar siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.


	19. Capitulo 19: ¿Quiénes son Charlotte Bans

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

Capitulo 19: ¿Quiénes son Charlotte Bans y James "Fen" Potter? (2º parte)

bien ya llegamos ahora ¿nos responden a mi pregunta? – pregunto Harry.

primero llamen a Remus, Ron, Sirius y las chicas, no queremos repetirlo – pidió Fen.

no hace falta ya estamos acá – respondieron los antes mencionados a excepción de Vero que se encontraba en las "cocinas".

bien, mmm... bueno… nosotros… yo… bueno yo…. ¡Hay porque es tan complicada mi vida! – exclamo Charl.

te comprendo – dijo Harry.

¿de que hablan? – pregunto Kia que ella como los demás no entendían nada.

Los chicos le contaron todo, desde que los quicos se fueron, hasta la metida de pata de Charl.

entonces ahora intenta explicarlo – termino Ginny, observando a Ron, Herm y a Remus que tenían la misma cara de preocupación que esa misma tarde.

bueno – suspiro- un año antes de que naciera, se hizo una profecía, que decía que a los primeros días del año entrante nacerá una muggle quien despertara sus poderes de bruja a los 14 años.  
Esta persona se enamorara de uno de los herederos de los fundadores de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huflepuff y Slytherin  
Esta persona, elijara a uno de ellos y los poderes de ambos se liberaran y el heredero absorberá sus poderes trayendo desgracia al mundo o a ellos mismo. – finalizo Charlotte de citar la profecía.

Todo los demás miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, unos con miedo, otros con preocupación, pero el los ojos del cuarteto de oro, se reflejaba comprensión.

Y el heredero de Gryffindor soy yo – dijo Fen luego de unos minutos de silencio. Los Potters reflejaron en sus caras mucha preocupación, al igual que las pelirrojas.

Todos cayeron sentados en los sillones, nunca pensaron que era por algo así, y mucho menos que Potter era descendiente de Gryffindor.

Bueno aunque no es tan malo ¿saben? – continuo Charl tratando de bajar la tensión y disipar ese ambiente que había en la sala común.

Si, no es tan malo, muchas veces ese poder nos ha salvado de muchas – prosiguió Fen.

Bueno pero no se preocupen, ya aprendimos a vivir con eso, y lo bueno es que podía salir con cualquier Gryffindor que no sea James –suspiro Charl serrando los ojos, conteniendo una lagrima, en si para ella todo eso era muy duro, tener que rehuir a lo que dicta tu corazón lo es – yo… creo que me voy a dormir. ¿Dónde podría pasar la noche?

No se, capas Dumbledore aya puesto una cama mas en nuestra habitación, vamos – respondió Lily, mientras todos se despedían con un 'hasta mañana' o un beso, en el caso de las parejas.

--

James, ya esta todo listo para navidad, los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Huflepuff dijeron que ya habían colgado los carteles y vamos a ser bastante y muchos me confirmaron que iban – informo Remus, sentado en la silla del mini escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Sirius.

La comida esta lista, al igual que la bebida, y conseguí algo de bebida muggle – informo esta vez Sirius que estaba sentado en su cama en "chinito".

Petter ¿conseguiste la música? – le pregunto James, el chico negó con la cabeza – colagusano, como no. La fiesta es mañana.

Yo, mande algunas lechuzas y hable con barios, pero todos dijeron que no podían en navidad – se disculpo Petter.

¡Buenos días! ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Harry sentado en la cama refregándose el ojo derecho.

Buenos días Harry, nada organizando la fiesta de navidad – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

¿fiesta de navidad? – pregunto ron integrándose en la conversación, en el mismo estado que Harry – Buenos – bostezo – días.

Buenos días ¿Cómo "¿fiesta de navidad?"? Harry ¿no festejas las famosas fiestas navideñas al estilo merodeador? - pregunto James muy asombrado.

Hem… no, no la hacemos porque vivimos en un zona muggle, aparte estábamos en guerra y era imposible – Harry buscaba una escusa bastante creíble y lo primero que le vino fue eso, aunque le acertó, pero le mando una miradita a ron (¬¬) diciendo "gracias amigo en que gran aprieto" o algo por el estilo.

Ho bueno, ron cada navidad los merodeadores, ósea nosotros, haceos una fiesta, que empieza a las 1.30 de la madrugada, así los invitados pasan un rato con su familia (n/a: eso se hace acá en casares no se si allá se hace lo mismo aunque se sale a las 3.30 o 4 de la madrugada, si ya se estamos todos locos), bueno siempre es en mi casa y un día antes vemos si esta todo listo para la fiesta y eso es lo que estábamos viendo – le explico el merodeador azabache.

Mmm ¿y ya tienen todo? – pregunto Fen quien se estaba despertando.

Si, la casa va a estar ya que mis padres se van a los de unos amigos y vuelven muy tarde. Remus ya repartió las invitación a las casas, bueno le dio unos carteles a los prefectos para que los cuelguen en sus salas comunes. Sirius ya consiguió la comida y la bebida, y Peter tenia que conseguir la banda pero no puedo, pero ya vamos a ver.

¿Y un dj? – ofreció Fen, olvidándose que en esa época los muggles apenas y tenían CD o ni siquiera eso.

¿Eso es…? – pregunto Remus, mientras todas las miradas de desconcierto se posaban en el mas pequeño de todos (o sea Fen (viéndolo por fechas no por edad ni nada).)

Eso es algo del futuro, es una personita que pasa muchas canciones, eso se estila mas en mi época, pero usan computadores, no pregunten, y reproductores como el de Charl, son bastante buenos y no es necesario contratar una banda pero bueno acá no hay – explico Fen.

Mejor me quedo con las bandas y eso, ahora vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre – dijo Sirius levantándose.

Espérame que voy con vos – dijo ron sin aguantar que su panza haga ruido y sus compañeros se reían.

--

Lily! – grito una voz en ese concurrido pasillo, ella se paro y se volteo para ver quien la había llamado o mejor dicho para comprobarlo.

Potter ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto muy cortes, cosa que hizo sorprender a los que los rodeaban (que ya se preparaban para la habitual discusión de todas las mañanas) y al mismo James.

¿eh? Mmm yo… Lily, te quería invitar a la fiesta de navidad en mi casa -

Si vi los carteles, capas que valla, ¿los chicos van?

¿Harry, Fen y compañía? , si supongo, tengo pensado invitarlos a pasar la navidad con mi familia pero no s…

¡Fen! – un grito de chica muy conocido por los dos, los interrumpió- hay perdón es la quinta vez que los confundo, huy los tres son iguales – protesto la ojinegro.

Fen esta en las ala multipropósitos o eso dijo – respondió James.

¿vamos? Creo que los chicos estaban con el- propuso Lily, sus acompañantes aceptaron y fueron tras ella.


	20. Chapter 20

Un viaje al pasado, para recuperar el presente

**Aclaro, los personajes y el espacio no son míos, son de la rubia británica J. K. Rowling. **

**Ha este fic lo estoy subiendo en: harrypotter . lsf . com . ar / viaje – pasado – para – recuperar – presente - t44925 . html (sáquenle los espacios) Besotes y espero que les gustee!!**

**Bel!**

Capitulo 20:

Los chicos a excepción de Charl, James y Lily se encontraban en la sala que viene y va (multipropósitos).

Kia, bella, Vero Herm y Ginny se encontraban sentadas en unos sillones y puff en un rincón hablando, y los chicos, subidos en un tipo de escenario, donde había una batería, un bajo y la guitarra de Fen ya agrandada. Remus se encontraba sentado tras la batería, Sirius parado a un lado del lincatropo agarrando el bajo, Fen al otro lado del castaño con su guitarra y Petter, ron y Harry sentados en unos puff escuchando como tocaban lo chicos y comentando entre ellos.

¡Fen! – grito Bans desde la puerta, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

Charl, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estaba buscando – dijo Fen en modo de saludo.

Bueno, en fin, los dos se estaban buscando. Me confundió otra vez con vos – río James.

No sos el único – acoto Harry. En esa mañana Charl, Lily y las chicas se los confundieron más de una vez, y si ellas tenían problemas no se imaginan el resto de la escuela.

No se como se los confunden, son muy diferentes – dijo Sirius.

Si, lo decís vos que lo conoces desde siempre, para mi la única diferencia son los ojos, aunque James y Fen los tiene iguales, Fen no lleva lentes – se defendió bella.

Bueno, Fen ¿para que me buscabas?

Ha quería saber que quería el director y que encontré al baterista y el bajista de esta época. – contesto con una sonrisa.

¿los encontraste? ¿Quiénes? – pregunte la ojinegro.

Sirius y Remus, no sabes lo bien que tocan – respondió Fen - ¿y como te fue?

Ha bien, me dijo lo mismo que Mcgonagal al entrar al colegio y me repitió lo de anoche, ha y que vos sos el hermano de Harry.

Bien, ahora saca el micrófono y subí acá – Charlotte obedeció a la orden, sacando un mini-micrófono que tenia colgado en una cadenita, lo toco con la varita y se convirtió en uno de tamaño normal, se saco la tunica, quedando en jeans y en camisa blanca, subió al escenario y empezaron a tocar una canción de su época llamada 4 in the morning.

Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the Sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright

But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
& all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

CHORUS  
I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

Mientras la música tocaba James y Harry empezaron a conversar.

James…- dijo el azabache de ojos verdes.

Dime – respondió su padre.

Cuando vino Charl sentí una sensación de cariño muy diferente a la que siento por Ginny o lo que siento por Herm. A Ginny la amo, de eso estoy seguro, a Herm la quiero como una hermana, pero a Charl es algo, como una necesidad de proteger, porque va a ser alguien muy especial, no se, no me explico.

Sentí lo mismo cuando vino Ginny, Remus creía que me había olvidado de mi pelirroja, Sirius decía que era otra mas, pero yo sentía lo que vos sentiste por Charl, y ahora llegue a la conclusión de es porque en un futuro va a ser parte de mi familia.

Ha

All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause

You know I give you all of me

CHORUS  
I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, escuchando la canción de Charl - ¿James? – volvió a decir Harry.

¿Si Harry? – respondió el aludido.

¿Por qué estas con Alex?

Porque tenia tiempo de enamorar a mi pelirroja hasta fin de año del pasado, como no lo conseguí, mi familia me comprometió con ella – Harry lo miro desconcertado – la cosa es que si hasta mi sexto curso no encontraba al amor de mi vida, bueno, que el amor de mi vida me correspondiera a principios del verano te comprometen con una persona, y como Evans, digo Lily, no me quiere ver ni en figurita, aunque me pregunto que hace con nosotros, me comprometieron con Alex Hyde. Y como ningún Potter desase su palabra, no la molestaba (a Lily) en pedirle que salga con migo si a fin de año empiezan a organizar la boda, pero ahora que llegaron voy a volverlo a intentar en a fiesta, hoy se comporto muy amable conmigo.

Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have

Es por que gusta de vos, pero esta confundida, y con el tema de Alex puedes hablar con la familia para que te de tiempo para después de las vacaciones de navidad para conquistar a Lily, sino te quedas con Alex.

Podría ser…

& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

¿Harry? – llamo esta vez James.

¿si?

¿quieren pasar la navidad con mi familia?

Qormi bien, si, pero tengo que habarlo con los chicos, cosas sobre el futuro.

listo, si van, avísame esta noche, a primera hora nos vamos.

CHORUS  
I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

(Give you everything)  
(Give you all of me)

La canción termino, Charl tomo la guitarra de Fen y este el micrófono empezando a cantar la canción "pensar"

Un alma chiquitita se quiso escapar

Pero no le daba para cruzar el mar

Y le dijeron vas mal, muy, muy mal

Eso no se hace tenés que pensar

Y pensar

Con hambre no se puede pensar

No se puede

Pensar

Con hambre no se puede pensar

No se puede

En otro lado de la habitación Herm y Ginny estaban hablando sobre el tema de la biblioteca.

… con eso el otro día me refería a la rata tiene cómplice, Verónica lo esta convenciendo – le informo la castaña.

Y cuando desaparece es que se va con ella no? – la castaña asintió – y ¿Remus como se lo tomo a esto?

Y esperó, y esperó y el momento no llegó

Con el correr del tiempo estaba cada vez peor

Cedió

Tiraron de la cuerda

Y cedió

Y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás

Todo vuelve a ir para atrás

Ya no esta conciente,

Atrás

Y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás

La realidad te miente

No lose, pero estaba pálido, no podía reaccionar, como vistes en el pasillo, y creo que no le cayo nada bien que su amigo este hablando para unirse en las files de Voldemort.

Ya veo- respondió la pelirroja.

Un alma chiquitita se quiso escapar

Pero no le daba para cruzar el mar

Y le dijeron vas mal, muy, muy mal

Eso no se hace tenés que pensar

Y pensar, con hambre no se puede pensar

No se puede

Pensar

Con hambre no se puede pensar

No se puede

Con eso la canción termino y todos prestaron atención a los ronquidos del pelirrojo que se encontraba a unos metros de James y Harry… Herm y Ginny se levantaron y fueron hacia el.

Ronie, mi vida despertate- le decía muy cariñosamente Ginny.

No, Herm un ratito mas – dijo este confundiendo a su hermana con su novia, el estaba acostado en un puff bien estirado a lo largo.

Amor dale, despertate – dijo, esta vez, Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de el pero en un puff cuadrado, al igual que todos.

No, amor un rato mas, después Harry me despierta- dijo esta vez dándose la vuelta.

Ja, con gusto lo despierto – dijo el ojiverde, con una chispa de travesura al igual que su padre cuando va a hacer alguna broma.

Todo tuyo amor.- dijo Ginny mientras con Hermione y James se iban a la otra punta de la sala, los que estaban en el escenario se escondieron tras la batería y las chicas del pasado, junto con Peter, se escondieron tras los puff.

Bien – dijo el azabache, desfundando la varita y apuntando al pelirrojo – listos, va – sonrisa diabólica – levicorpus – Ron quedo de cabeza – aguamenti – y un chorro de agua le dio en la cara del ya despierto Ron.

Harry James Potter, bájame de acá, cuando te agarre ni mi hermana te salva, POTTER – todos, a excepción del pelirrojo reían a carcajada limpia – ¡¡vos Hermione, como le permitiste que me haga esto!!

Mi vida, vos lo pediste, te fuimos a despertar con Ginny, pero pediste que te despertara Harry, y el cumple con lo podido, amor – respondió la carcajada con cara de niña buena y tragándose la risa.

Ron, lo pediste, lo tener, ahora Harry bájalo – pidió James.

¿seguro? – pregunto el aludido mirando a todos.

Si, ahora – le respondió su madre.

Bien, pónganse en un lugar seguro – viendo como ron sacaba la varita – liberacorpus.

Expeliarmus- grito Ron mientras caía.

Protego, Desmaius – grito Harry lo mas rápido que pudo, pero mas que se esforzó, ron lo había esquivado, mientas gritaba (ron) – Petrificus Totalus- dándole a Ginny, que corría hacia ellos para detener la "pelea".

Bien ron, avanzaste mucho, ahora ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle a mi novia? – y con un leve movimiento de varita la pelirroja vuelve en si.

Gracias – solo a tino a decir, mientras todos volvían a sus lugares, James, Harry y ron a los puff, her y Ginny en otra parte mas separada de ellos, Kia, bella y Lily, volvían a sus lugares, Vero y Peter, en otro rincón bien lejos y los cuatro faltantes sobre el escenario empezando a tocar algunos temas, que tocaran la noche que viene en la fiesta de navidad.

chicos ¿Qué opinan? – pregunto un azabache de ojos verdes como esmeraldas a sus amigos, ron, Hermione y Ginny, quienes caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

no lo se Harry, no deberíamos ir – le respondió Herm.

pero Hermione, no nos vamos a quedar acá – protesto Ron.

¡y perdernos la fiesta?, aparte Fen y Charl tocan en ella – se unió Ginny.

Bien, si no queda otra, pero a los tres y sobre todo a vos, Harry, no digan nada sobre el futuro – se rindió Hermione, dejando a todos sorprendidos, por su fácil convencimiento, sonrieron, ella también quería ir, y salieron caminando hacia el gran comedor.

¿van? – pregunto Sirius a Harry quien estaba sentado en frente suyo.

Si, ya la convencí – respondió este.

Fen, ¿van? – pregunto James quien estaba sentado en frente de Fen, a un lado de Sirius.

¿y perderme la fiesta? Obvio que vamos – respondió con una sonrisa.

Ok, terminamos de comer y Charlus nos viene a buscar – informo Remus. Fen miro a Harry viendo que el tampoco tenia idea quien era pregunto -¿Quién es Charlus?

Mi padre… - respondió James.

Las chicas habían quedado con los merodeadores que se iban a ir con Charlus, y este los llevaría a sus casas, en si algo muy desconcertante para todo hogwarts.

Y ahí estaban, los 14 esperando en la entrada del despacho del director, quien estaba hablando con Charlus Potter, ya que para esa fecha, todo hogwarts estaba en sus respectivas casas.

muy bien chicos vamos ¿están todos? – pregunto el Sr. Potter

si todos, ¿vamos?

Y así el señor Potter repartió a las chicas, Remus y Peter en sus respectivas casas, mientras los demás permanecían en la mansión Potter, los del futuro explorándola y los de ese presente ansiando que fuera la noche siguiente.


End file.
